Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by KelseyCenaBarrett
Summary: Emily Hart is the daugther of Bret Hart and in an abusive relationship with a superstar.When she is beaten up by him, John Cena is mistakenly accused of the n John convince everyone he is innocent and protect the woman he loves also?Cena/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I hope you all like it. A big thanks to Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978 for all the help on this story. I could't have done it without you guys!! Thanks**

**This story is fiction. Emily is my OC. And in this story, Bret has no other children but Emily.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers.**

**Warning: Some Domestic Abuse**

**Co-Written with Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978.**

**Emily Hart was not sure how she had ended up where she had. She had started dating Drew McIntyre about four months ago. She had thought everything had been perfect, that he had been perfect. But as she looked back it was so easy to see how wrong she had been. **

**He was the chosen one. Hand picked by Vince McMahon and she was the daughter of hall of famer, Bret Hart. They had seemed to be the perfect match by all who knew them. **

**They had met at a pay-per-view when she was visiting her cousins and started dating. He was so sweet to her and he really impressed her dad that night. It had been part of the reason why she was attracted to him. It had always been important to her that her boyfriends impress her dad. But she had no idea of who Drew really was. **

"**Hello." he had said to her when Shane McMahon had introduced them that night. The two had been heading to catering from Vince's office and she had just been heading to her car. **

"**Nice to meet you and congratulations on your first match." Emily had said shaking his hand. He smiled softly and seemed really down to earth about it. His long hair was hanging loosely about his shoulders and he was still shirtless, but she couldn't get past his deep blue eyes that seemed to hypnotize her as she starred into them.**

**"Why don't you join us?" Shane had said, But Emily could only nod her answer. Her obvious attraction for Drew had paralyzed her vocal cords. **

**Before they had finished their meal he had asked her for a date and she couldn't believe her luck. She went home feeling like she was on top of the world. **

**She smiled as she reminisced over that wonderful moment then it faded as her memory instantly flashed forward to their first fight. **

**It had been over him flirting with Layla. She hated that Layla was trying to move in on him and he didn't do much to discourage her. When Emily confronted him about it his eyes got an intense glaze over them. They seemed to budge out of his head and the muscles in his jaw began to jump. Then before she had time to think he backhanded her hard across the cheek and she fell to the floor. But she had been more shocked than hurt. Afterwards, he apologized over and over again to her. He brought her dozens of roses and a diamond tennis bracelet among other expensive gifts. He seemed to feel so badly about it and she knew he was sorry for doing it. So she forgave him. **

**She never told anyone what happen between them and she had no bruise from what happened. She honestly thought it was a one time thing. But that would prove to be another mistake made on her part. **

**Over the next three months she would regularly find herself covering up the bruises he had given her. Every time she said something he didn't like, if she didn't tell him what she was doing, or if he just had a bad day she would become his target. Soon she was an expert at hiding the bruises. **

**But she couldn't bring herself to leave him. She loved him and she knew he loved her. So she continued to hide it but she couldn't hide it from the ones who knew her best and it didn't take long before someone caught on. **

** She was confident that no one knew what was going on, until she was attacked by Drew in the locker room of the arena did the person who had been watching came to her aid.**

**She had been talking to Evan Bourne about something when Drew saw and accused her of cheating with him. She told him that she and Evan were friends. But he didn't believe her. He got that wide eyed look and proceeded to beat her repeatedly until she fell to the floor unconscious. When she woke up, she was very disorientated and John Cena was standing over her. **

"**Hey, relax, Emily." John said when she started to wake up. She was scared and back away from him. **

"**Stay away from me." She said backing up. **

"**Emily, please relax." He said walking toward. **

"**Just stay away." She said again backing up more. It was at that moment that Bret Hart walked in with ****Kofi Kingston. **

"**What hell did you do to my daughter?" Bret yelled running over to her. **

"**Bret, I swear, I never touch her. I didn't do this." John said standing with Kofi. **

"**Emily, it's okay, sweetie. Daddy is here." Bret said hugging his daughter. **

**Kofi got the paramedics and the police came also. Emily was taken to the hospital immediately. The police asked John what happened. **

"**Mr. Cena, what happened when you came in?" The police officer asked John. **

"**I came in to talk to Bret and I found Emily on the floor bloody and beaten." John said to him. "Look, I didn't do this. I just found her." **

"**Well, we will talk to Ms. Hart and see what she says." The officer said leaving. **

"**Kofi, I didn't hurt Emily. I bet it was Drew. I know he has been abusive to her." John said turning to his friend. **

"**How do you know that and why didn't you tell Bret?" Kofi asked him. **

"**I wasn't sure. I saw Emily talking to Evan and then I saw Drew pull her away and into the locker room. But I didn't think he would do this." **

"**John, you are the only one to tell them that unless Emily backs that up. If not, I'm worried they will arrest you." **

"**You don't think I did this do you?" **

"**I don't want to but when Bret and I came in you were standing over her as she was telling you to back away. It doesn't look good." **

"**I know Emily will tell truth that it was Drew and not me." **

"**You better hope so. Because I don't know what Bret will do to you." Everyone knew that Emily was Bret's heart and he would destroy anyone who ever dared to hurt her in any way. **

**John headed to the hospital to make sure that Emily was okay. He also knew she would tell them that it was Drew who attacked her. He would never hurt anyone let alone Emily who was the daughter of one of his heroes. **

"**Ms. Hart, do you remember what happened to you?" The police officer asked. **

"**I remember talking to Evan and then awaking up with John standing over me. That's it." Emily said to him. She felt badly that John would take the heat for what Drew had done but she loved Drew and she knew it would anger him if she told the truth. And what would he do to her if she had him arrested? He wouldn't stay locked up forever. **

"**Do you know who attacked you?" He asked her. **

"**No. I just remember John standing over me." She replied again. **

"**Okay." The officer said. "Mr. Hart, what did you see when you came in?" **

"**I saw John standing over my daughter and Emily telling him to back away." Bret said sitting beside his daughter. **

"**Okay. Thanks for the statement." The officer said leaving. He called his boss and told him everything he was told. **

**It was just then that John came into the hospital to see Emily. He hoped that she was okay. He was almost in her room when the officer stopped him. **

"**Mr. Cena, you are under arrest for the assault on Emily Hart." The officer said arresting him. **

"**What? I didn't do this." John said to him as they read him his rights. **

"**Do you understand these rights?" The officer said. **

"**Yes." John said as he was led out of the building. He couldn't believe that he was being arrested for Emily's assault. **

**Bret couldn't believe that John would attack his daughter. It was unreal. John was his friend and someone he never thought would do such a thing. But he couldn't get the image of John standing over her while she told him to back away. But it still didn't add up in his mind. Something was not right. **

**Please Review. This is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Co-Written with Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978.

John sat in the interrogation room at the police station. He couldn't shake the shock. He had really been arrested for Emily's assault. He knew that Emily was disorientated when he found her but he never thought she would accuse him. He knew it was Drew.

"Mr. Cena." The detective said coming in.

"Yes." John asked him.

"Do you want a lawyer?" The detective asked.

"No. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay. Tell us what happen?"

"I was at the arena. I saw Emily talking to Evan Bourne. Then Drew McIntyre came and pulled her away and into the locker room. About twenty minutes later, I went to talk to Bret in the locker room and I found Emily on the floor bloody and beaten. She was waking up and I told her to relax. She said to stay away. I walked toward her and told her to relax and she once again said stay away. That was when Bret and Kofi walked in. I didn't hurt Emily. I would never do that. I have no reason to attack her."

"I don't know about that. We have a witness who says that you asked Emily out and she rejected you. Maybe you were angry about that." John stood up and slapped the cup of water that had been sitting in front of him off of the table.

"Whoever told you that is wrong!" he yelled. "I didn't ask Emily out. I knew she was dating Drew. Did he tell you that?"

"We can't say who told us. So, you don't have a crush on Emily and weren't angry that she was seeing someone else." John grabbed his head in frustration. How could this be happening?

"I could never hurt Emily. She is the daughter of one of my heroes."

"Okay." The detective said closing the file. "The evidence does point to you being the one who attacked her. Ms Hart doesn't seem to be sure of who had attacked her so we have no choice but to go with what evidence we have."

"So what do I need to do? Post bail?"

"That is up to the judge. You will have to stay in lock up until a court hearing in the morning and if the judge thinks its appropriate then he will set your bail."

"Fine." John said to them. With Emily not remembering, he knew she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Ms. Hart, your injuries are very severe. We want to keep you here for a few days." The doctor said to the brown eyed 5'5 brunette.

"Okay." She said quietly. She was still thinking about John being arrested for the assault. She hated that he was the one everyone thought did it. But she knew her dad liked John enough to not kill him. If he knew it was Drew, he would kill him. And she didn't want to lose her dad.

"Emily, I'm going to go and have a word with the doctor." Bret said kissing her on the head "I'll be right back."

"Emily." Drew said sticking his head in the door. He had waited until Bret left.

"Stay away from me." She said starting to cry.

"I didn't mean to do this. Please forgive me." Drew said walking slowly toward her. He reminded her of a snake the way he swaggered into the room.

"I said stay away. I don't think I can ever forgive you for this." She said while crying. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"I would have never done that." he said in his syrupy sweet voice that always made her forgive him. "I know you still love me?"

"I don't." she lied.

"Then why didn't you tell anyone it was me?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead and began to caress her cheek. She shrugged away.

"I didn't want my dad to kill you." she sobbed.

"Emily, I'm so sorry." He continued to rain kisses over her face.

"Just leave. I don't want to see you again." She said knowing she was safe with her dad close.

"You will see me again." although his tone was still sweet it sounded like a threat to her. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you Emily" A nurse walked in and he pulled away from her." I will call you later." he said as if nothing had happened between them and then left the room.

"You got one phone call Cena. I would advice you to call your lawyer." an officer told him as he led him into a small room with only a phone in it. John knew the smart choice would have been to call a lawyer but at the time he thought it would be better to call Emily and try to convince her to tell them he wasn't responsible.

"Hello." Emily sounded so pitiful on the phone.

"Emily, its John." Emily felt instantly guilty." They arrested me. You have to tell them it wasn't me." He thought maybe she didn't know he was arrested. He knew she would do the right thing.

"I didn't tell them it was you. I told them that I couldn't remember anything but talking to Evan and then waking up and finding you standing over me. That's it." She repeated the same words he had already heard over and over again. Why was she covering for whoever really hurt her? He couldn't understand it.

"Emily, they think I attacked you. You have to tell them the truth. That it was Drew who attacked you." John said into the phone.

"Why would you say that?" Emily asked shocked that he knew it was Drew.

"I know he has been abusive to you. Emily, tell your dad and the police." he tried to convince her.

"I can't." she sobbed. "You don't know...."

"I know you feel alone and like you have no choice Emily. But I will help you and you know your dad will help you."

Bret walked in to find his daughter crying. He knew whoever it was on the phone had upset her. He grabbed the phone from her.

"Who is this?" he yelled into it.

"Bret, I didn't attack Emily, I swear. I only came in the locker room to talk to you. I found her on the floor." John said as soon as he heard his friend's voice." Please tell me you don't believe I could do this."

"Let me take this outside." Bret said not wanting to have this talk in front of Emily. "Emily, I will be right back."

Bret was still in shock that his friend could have hurt his daughter. Bret had to hear John's side of the story.

"Bret, I swear I didn't attack Emily. I would have never done that."

"You said that." Bret said. "John, I don't know what to believe. I don't want to believe that you did this but I walked in and find you standing over her and her telling you to stay away. What am I to think?"

"I have no reason to attack Emily." John said again.

"The cops seem to think that you have a crush on Emily and were angry that she rejected you. Is there any truth to that?"

"I didn't ask Emily out. Even if I have a crush on her, I would never hurt her because she was with someone else."

"John, someone attacked my daughter and I want to know who."

"Bret, I have something to tell you that I should have told you a while ago."

"What?" Bret asked wondering if John was going to admit to the attack.

"Drew has been abusing Emily."

"How would you know that?"

"I saw the bruises. She thought they were hidden but I saw one. I think Drew did this."

"Drew has given no reason to think he was abusing Emily. She would have told me if he was."

"No, she wouldn't have. She thinks you would kill him if you knew so, she hid it from you."

"John, I don't know what to believe. I have no reason to think that Drew did this but on the other hand, I know you wouldn't do this. So, I have no idea as to what is going on. And Emily says she doesn't remember so, we have to wait and see if she remembers."

"Bret, I'm sorry that this happen to Emily. But I swear I didn't do it."

"Time's up Cena." the officer said.

"This is my one phone call Bret."

"Just stay away for now and give me time to figure this out." Bret said. "But I warn you Cena, if it turns out that you are lying to me and you did hurt my little girl you can bet that you will know more pain than you have ever known in your life. That match you had with Randy will seem like a play date when I am through with you." He hung up the phone. John clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them. He had gotten himself in a big mess.

John spent the night in a jail cell that night. He couldn't believe it was happening to him. The only part of the story that had been true was the fact that he did like Emily. He had for a long time. He could never hurt her because she was with someone or if she rejected him. He only wanted her to be happy.

He had to find someway for the truth to come out. He wondered if Emily really didn't remember her attack or if she was covering for Drew. John knew he had to help her tell the truth. For her own safety and to clear his name. But how?

Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Written with Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978.

John stepped out into the fresh air and took a deep breath. He thought he would never get out of the stuffy jail. He had finally gotten his bond hearing. He felt so small standing in front of the judge. The man's cold eyes seemed to stare straight through him and he hated feeling like he had already been convicted, tried and sentenced.

"Guilty until proven innocent." he remembered thinking.

He felt so dirty after a night in jail. He headed straight to the shower as soon as he walked into his hotel room. Afterwards he considered calling Emily again in hopes that she had regained her memory. But something told him her memory was fine and she was keeping her silence out of fear. He desperately wanted to find a way to help her feel safe enough to put Drew where he belonged.

"John, how are you?" Randy asked him as they passed in the hall. He was on his way to the down stairs restaurant. He hadn't been able to touch a morsel of the jail's food. It looked as bad as it smelled and he didn't dare to see if it tasted as bad.

"Fine considering I spent the night in jail because the police think I assaulted Emily." John replied to him.

"I heard about that." Randy said. "Where are you heading?"

"Going to get some food. Want to join me?"

"Sure." John and Randy were never close friends but they did get along well despite the feud their characters portrayed.

"Ya but lets make sure it's some where out of the way. We don't want to risk breaking the code. We are supposed to be enemies." Randy laughed. Vince would be furious if they were to blow the story.

"Do you think I would hurt Emily?" John finally asked. He couldn't tell by his face if he really believed him or not.

"No. John, I know you and I know you wouldn't hurt Emily. You're in love with that girl"

"What?" John asked shocked. He almost spit out the tea he had been drinking.

"I know you like her and don't pretend that you weren't jealous when she started dating Drew." Randy replied.

"Drew is abusive to her. I've seen a couple of bruises on her and there is no way she got them from falling." John said. He pushed his plate away. Just remembering the bruises she tried to cover on her arms made him sick to his stomach. He wished he would have asked her out when he had the chance. He would have never hurt her like that.

"You know for certain that Drew is abusing Emily." Randy asked.

John nodded his head yes. "I have also heard him yelling at her. Man I don't like the way he talks down to her."

"Did you tell anyone? Bret?"

"I told Bret last night when I called Emily."

"John, you called Emily." Randy said shocked. "Man that was a risk."

"I wanted to see if she remembered what happen and could clear me."

"Did she?"

"No. But you know what I don't think she doesn't remember. But why in the hell is she protecting Drew. Randy, I need a way to get the truth out to clear my name. But more importantly I need to protect Emily."

"Let me talk to Drew and see if I can get anything out of him. I will help you clear your name. But your best bet is Emily. Hopefully Bret will let you talk to her. But I have a feeling he is going to be guarding his daughter to make sure she is safe."

"I can't go near her because of the judge's orders. But I am scared for her Randy. If Drew snaps like this again who knows how much damage he will do next time."

"I didn't realize you cared so much for her."

"I've known her a long time. I can't help it. She is a great girl and deserves much better than Drew McIntyre."

"So I guess you have to stay in town huh?" Randy asked as they were paying for their meal.

"The police said I could leave as long as they know where I am." John said opening the door and walking outside. He was glad that Randy believed him. He wondered if anyone else was going to.

"That's good because I am looking forward to kicking your ass again this week." John laughed. It was the first time he had done so since he had found Emily in the locker room.

"Ms. Hart, you don't remember who attacked you at all." The detective said to her. They had come back to the hospital to talk to her.

"I told you I don't remember. I remember talking to Evan and then waking up with John near me telling me to relax." Emily replied. She was trying hard to find a way to make them believe that John didn't hurt her and protect Drew at the same time.

"All the evidence points to Mr. Cena attacking you. Do you think he did?"

"No, I don't. John wouldn't hurt me."

"Ok. Well I guess that's it then." the cop said getting up and joining his partner at the door.

"Until she remembers the only suspect we have is Cena. All the evidence points to him." she heard him whisper to his partner.

"Emily, are you sure you don't remember?" Bret asked his 25 year old daughter. He desperately wanted her to tell him it was anyone but his friend John. It hurt him so much to know his friend may have done this to his little girl.

"I don't remember." She replied. It made her sick that she couldn't tell her dad the truth. She never kept anything from her dad. She desperately wanted to tell but she didn't know what Drew would do.

"I think for now you should go home to Canada" Bret said sitting down. He figured she would be safe in Canada if what John said was true. "You need some time away from everyone including Drew."

"Why do you want me to go to Canada?" She asked shocked that he would suggest that.

"I think you will be safer there. I just have a funny feeling that who ever attacked you is still out there." Bret said hugging her. "You will be safe in Canada with your family."

"Okay. I will go." She replied knowing he was right. In Canada, Drew couldn't get to her. She had a lot of family there and her uncles and cousins would protect her. She knew she couldn't leave him on her own. She still loved him. Deep in her heart she thought that maybe her absence would make him change his ways.

"Great. I will make the arrangements and once the doctor releases you, you will be on the first flight to Canada. And you will stay there until we find who did this."

"Dad, I'm sorry. This is entirely my fault." Emily said starting to cry.

"Baby, this isn't your fault. This is who ever attacked you fault." He said hugging her again. "I am going to find out who did this. I just can't believe it was John."

"Dad, I don't think it was John." Emily said hoping to take the attention away from him. "He wouldn't do this."

"Emily, you don't remember who did this so, you can't be sure it wasn't John." Bret wanted to ask her if it was Drew but he didn't want to upset her. She had been through so much with this.

"I know but I don't think it was John." She said again. Bret could tell by the way she repeatedly told him it wasn't John that she knew who attacked her. He didn't know why she wasn't telling him who it was and hoped that getting her away would loosen her tongue.

"Well, John was the only person anyone saw enter the locker room until Kofi and I came in. so it doesn't look good for him." He said hoping to get her to blurt out the truth in order to save John. He had raised her to be a good girl and knew she would do the right thing.

"Who said that?" Emily asked shocked.

"Mike Mizanin." Bret replied. "He told the police that he only saw John enter the locker room. That he had been standing there for a while and only saw John enter until Kofi and I."

"Dad you know you can't take anything the Miz says seriously."

"I don't." he said chuckling. He runs his hand lovingly over her hair. "Just rest kiddo. When we get you home you will feel much better." he hoped she would feel safer once they reached Canada and she would then tell him the truth.

"Okay." She said. She hoped that the time apart would help her relationship with Drew. Why did she want to forgive him so badly?

"Let me go and take care of our flight arrangements."

"Okay."

Drew backed away from Emily's door and slithered into a nearby hallway. He watched as Bret made his way to the elevator. He had been listening to every word.

He smiled. There was no way he was going to let Bret take Emily away from him. He knew what he had to do was convince the old man that he loved his daughter and that he would never do anything to hurt her. Bret was the key to staying near his girlfriend and he knew just how to succeed in his plan.

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written with Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978.

A few days later, Emily was released from the hospital. Bret had made the arrangements for them to go home to Calgary. He hoped once she was home, she would feel safe enough to finally tell him what had happened in the locker room that night. Something told him that she wasn't being entirely honest about her memory of the attack. It had to be the reason she kept insisting that she was sure it had not been John.

"Em, are you ready to go?" Bret said walking in her room. She was just returning from the bathroom. She had slipped on a simple blue sundress because her normal tight jeans hurt her too much to wear.

"Yes." She replied picking up her brush and looking at herself in the mirror. Her face was still bruised from the attack and her eye was so swollen it was almost completely closed. She wished she could try and cover some of the damage but the doctor had advised her against it until some of the wounds had healed a little more. She sighed and quickly brushed out her long dark hair. She got her sunglasses out to wear.

"Okay, then let's get going. We have a flight to catch." He said grabbing her things. He still couldn't understand why women spent so much time in front of a mirror prepping themselves and his daughter was no exception.

"Ok." She replied walking with her dad to the door. They were met by Drew.

"Mr. Hart, Emily." Drew said to them.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" Bret asked him. Even though Drew had always been nice and polite with him, something about him just sat wrong with Bret.

"I came to see Emily. Are you going to the hotel?" Drew asked knowing they were not.

"No. Emily is going home to rest." Bret said to him.

"Oh. That's good she will be more comfortable there. I've cleared my whole schedule with Vince so I can help her." Drew replied as sweet as possible. He hoped he could convince Bret to let him come.

"No. I'm sorry Drew, but this is family time. Em is not going to Tampa. She is going home with me in Calgary." Bret said moving toward the elevator. "Come on, Em."

"Oh, well, how long are you going to be there?" He asked moving with them." Let me help you with those." he took hold of one of Emily's suitcases that Bret was holding. "I would like to come and see Emily."

"I'm not sure how long we will be there. Emily needs to rest and I think it would be best for her to have no visitors for the time being."

"Oh, are you sure, Bret? I don't' really consider myself a visitor. We have been dating for a while." Emily was scared that he may talk his way onto the plane with them.

"I'm sure, Drew and this is the final word on the matter. Emily, let's go."

They got into the elevator and headed down to the car. Emily was relieved that her dad stopped Drew from coming. He helped them with her luggage then kissed her cheek softly. She was relieved that he didn't take a long time to say good bye to her. Even if she still loved him, she didn't want to be around him right then.

Drew hated that he hadn't been able to convince Bret to let him come. He had to find a way to see Emily. He wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him. He hoped that Bret would come and try to see who attack Emily and then he could go to Calgary and see her without her father there.

"Drew, what's up?" Randy asked him when he saw him at the arena. He wanted to help John clear his name.

"Nothing. I am just here for a match." Drew replied.

"So, I guess Bret took Emily home." Randy said knowing that was Bret's plan.

"Yes but not to Tampa. He took her home to Calgary." Drew said annoyed. "I thought he was going to take her to Tampa to her home. I wanted to help her get better."

"I guess he thinks it would be better if she was in Canada to get better."

"Yeah, I hope to go see her soon."

"So, things are okay with you and her? I thought I heard someone say you guys were fighting or they heard arguing." Randy hoped to get some information from Drew.

"No, we didn't fight or argue. It was Cena who attacked her after she wouldn't go out with him." Drew knew Cena was the main suspect and he was going to keep it that way. He knew Cena had a little crush on Emily but there was no way he was going to let anything happen between them.

"Well, I have to go get ready. So, talk to you later." Randy said walking off. John was right, something was off and Randy was certain that Drew attacked Emily. But how could they get him to admit it or get Emily to do so.

Drew walked to his locker room and picked up his cell phone. He dialed Emily's cell and hoped she would pick up. He listened to the Daughtry song she had as a ring back and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hey, it's Emily, can't get to the phone because I'm out living my life. Leave me a message."_

"Emily, it's Drew. Give me a call when you get this." He hung up angrily. He knew she was avoiding his calls or her dad had taken her phone. "Damn it." He said throwing the phone across the room.

"Whoa, problem Drew?" Kofi said walking in the room.

"Just someone avoiding my calls." Drew said getting up and heading to get the phone. "They will answer eventually."

"Have you heard from Emily?" Kofi asked sitting down on the sofa in the room.

"I saw her this morning before she left for Canada with her dad." Drew replied walking to the door. "I have to go."

John saw Drew walk out of the locker room so, he headed in. He found Kofi in it.

"John, things going okay?" Kofi asked.

"As good as they can. What did Drew have to say?" John asked. He hoped that Kofi or Randy had gotten something useful out of Drew.

"I came in and he had thrown his phone into the wall. Something about someone avoiding his call." Kofi replied to his friend.

"Anything else?"

"I asked him if he had talked with Emily. He said he saw her this morning before Bret took her to Canada."

"Bret took her to Canada?" John asked shocked. But it did make sense that he would take her there.

"Yep. John, did she remember anything?"

"No. She still says that she doesn't remember anything."

"I'm sure she will."

John smiled at Kofi but he wasn't sure. He knew that Emily was protecting Drew and was afraid. He wished he could see her and make her see that if she told the truth, he and Bret could protect her from Drew. But he wasn't sure if Bret would let him near her and she had a lot of family in Canada to keep her safe and away from people.

Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, I'mxAxRockstar, Cena'sxGirl, Rhodes Princess, sonib89, Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978 for the reviews on this so far. I am glad you like it.

I thought I was going to turn this story over to Hailey to finish for me but after talking to her and Dejavu1978, I have decided to continue to write it with their help.

Co-Written with Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978. I can't thank you enough for helping me.

John starred Drew down as he walked into the building for RAW. It was the night of the big RAW and SMACKDOWN event. He racked his brains trying to find a way to trip Drew up. If he just set up the right moment maybe the man would tell on himself. But Drew was smart and it was unlikely.

John knew that Emily's cousins would be at RAW. He wondered how they felt about the situation. He wondered if they were having trouble believing he was responsible for Emily's attack or if they would be out for his head. It was no secret that the Hart family was a close nit family and if you crossed one, you crossed them all. John didn't want to be on that side of the wall with them.

"John, I think you ought to leave this alone. The truth will come out on its own" Randy said as they sat in the locker room. John had told him that he was going to talk to the Hart Dynasty. "You don't know what they think of you right now. It's a risk."

"I have to risk it. I can't let them think that I attacked Emily."

"Okay, but I am going with you." Just as Randy said that Shawn Michaels came in.

"John, I just wanted to give you the heads up that Drew has been telling everyone that you attacked Emily because she wouldn't go out with you. Personally I don't buy it. I think I know you better than that. But some of the others only know his side."

"Drew is covering for himself." John said.

"I have heard him talk to her. I wouldn't doubt he did this to her himself." Shawn agreed.

"I just wish I could convince Bret of that." John said to him. "He came in shortly after I did and I can't really blame the guy. It did look bad for me."

"I'll talk to Bret. But he's a father. If it were me I would want a face to go with the attacker too and as much as I hate to say it that's you John."

John nodded his head. He had been standing over her and she was telling him to stay back. If had been in Bret's shoes he would have a hard time believing other wise too.

John and Randy made their way to the Hart Dynasty's locker room. He knew it was not the brightest idea he had ever had but he had to straighten out his story with the family.

Tyson Kid opened the door and one look at his face told John how they felt.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here." Tyson snapped at him.

"Just hear me out." John pleaded walking in with Randy.

"Cena, you son of a bitch." David said from the sofa.

"I'm not the one who attacked Emily." John said immediately looking at the three of them.

"John, when Drew told me what happened, I had a hard time believing it could have been you." Natalya said. Her cousins looked at her with surprise. "But then again. None of us know you that well."

"What?" Tyson asked. "You believe that he didn't attack her."

"I was skeptical at first. So unlike you two morons I called Emily myself for the story. She said she was sure it wasn't John."

"Okay, let's say that John didn't attack her. Then who did?" David Hart Smith asked his cousin.

"Drew." John and Randy said at the same time.

"I think you are right. I saw some of the bruises. She said they were from kickboxing. But I don't think so." Natalya said to them.

"I will kill Drew if he hurt her." David said standing up.

"Guys, we need to think clear about this." Natalya said. "Drew will not freely admit that he hit Emily. But I think if I talk to Emily in Canada away from people, I can get her to admit the truth."

"Natalya, I need to talk to her." John said walking over to her. "Can you call her from your cell phone that way she will pick up?" He was worried about her and despite everything he still liked her very much. He wanted to know she was alright.

"Yes. I will call her." Natalya dialed Emily's cell and hoped that Emily picked up.

"Hey, Natty." Emily said picking up. "What's going on?"

"I have someone here who wants to talk to you." Emily was afraid it was Drew. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Who?"

"John." Natalya handed her phone to John who walked into the other room to talk to her.

"Emily, please tell me you are going to tell everyone that Drew attacked you and not me." John said hoping she was.

"John, I didn't tell them that you attacked me. I told them that it wasn't you." Emily had tried to convince the police that John didn't attack her but they just went on about evidence pointing to him. And since she said she didn't remember, it wasn't enough to clear him.

"Emily, why won't you admit that Drew attacked you and is hurting you? I can protect you and so will your family."

"I have to go." Emily hung up before John could say anything else. He didn't know how he was going to get her to admit the truth or trick Drew into telling.

"What did she say?" Natalya asked when he came back in.

"Just that she didn't tell the police it was me."

"She didn't. She tried to tell them that it wasn't you but they said all the evidence pointed to you."

"I have no idea how to get Drew to tell the truth." John sat down on the sofa beside Randy, David and Tyson.

"I have an idea. Not about Drew but Emily." Natalya said to the guys.

"What?" David asked his cousin.

"I am going home to Calgary and talk to Emily. We will do the girl thing and she will tell me the truth."

"I hope so." John said as he and Randy left. They headed to catering and saw Drew walking their way. Both ignored him and walked on.

Drew arrived at the Hart Dynasty locker room. He hoped he could convince them to talk Bret into letting him come and see Emily.

"Drew, what can I do for you?" Tyson asked opening the door.

"I wanted to talk to you all about me coming to Canada to see Emily." Drew said walking in. He put on his best smile and nicest personality to try to convince them.

"Sorry, Drew. Bret is only letting family see Emily. He said no exceptions." Natalya replied to him.

"I was hoping you could talk to him about that and get him to let me see her. I am her boyfriend and I love her. I should get to see her." Drew said hoping this was convincing them.

"We can't go against Bret. If I brought you with us it would be my head on a stick. Sorry pal you're on your own." David said to him. "Besides, I don't think I could handle the trip with you. I really don't see what Em sees in you."

"Well you will just have to get over it because I am not going anywhere. Emily loves me and we are going to be together for a very long time." He turned to Natalya and handed her a neatly wrapped box.

"Just give this to her for me when you see her and tell her that I love her and I miss her."

"Sure." Natalya said placing it in her bag. She was unsure what to think of the man. He seemed so nice and polite. Despite what John and Randy has said she found it hard to believe Drew could be responsible as well. But she had seen the bruises on Emily. She knew she needed to hear it straight from Emily.

Drew left and headed back to his locker room. As he was walking, he came upon Mike Mizanin.

"Mike thanks for the help the other day." Drew said to him.

"No problem as long as you keep your end of the deal." Mike said.

"Oh, I will. I talked to Vince and everything is a go." Drew had promised Mike if he would tell no one that Drew was in the locker room before Emily was attacked, he would see to it that he kept his titles for a long a time.

"Then no one will know that I saw you enter the locker room before Emily was attacked and before Cena."

Drew continued to his locker room sure that all his ends were tied. He tried to call Emily again. She still had not returned his calls and he was not happy about it.

"_Hey, it's Emily. Can't get to the phone because I'm out living my life. Leave me a message."_

"Emily, please call me when you get this. I have to talk to you." He hung up his phone.

Drew hated not being in control. He knew the only way he would get her to forgive him would be to see her face to face.

He still couldn't believe that he had not been able to talk Bret into letting him go with them. He usually could talk anyone into anything. That was why Emily had been easy to manipulate into being quiet about things. But now she was away from him and he wasn't sure if his control would still be there when Bret finally allowed him to see her. He knew the more time passed without him beside her the less likely she would feel obligated to stay with him and he couldn't allow it.

Please Review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I so appreciate it.

Co-Written with Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978. You guys are awesome.

John talked to Evan the next day about what he said to the police. Evan was the only one to see Emily before the attack.

"Evan, what did you tell the police?" John asked him as they were sitting in the restaurant.

"I told them that Emily and I were talking about Grey's Anatomy when she saw someone she said she needed to talk to. That was the last time I saw her. She walked off to see that person. I told them I didn't know who she saw." Evan said. "I didn't see."

"Thanks for telling me. I guess there is no one to say I didn't attack Emily but her."

"Sorry, John. I don't think you attacked her. But I can't say who she saw." Evan left leaving John there.

He couldn't think of anyway to get Drew to tell what really happen and Bret wouldn't let anyone but family see Emily. He only hoped that Natalya could get Emily to tell the truth.

Emily looked out the window and watched the rain beat down on the ground. She always liked to watch the rain from the window in her bedroom there. She loved being back in her dad's house. It always felt like home. She saw her mom every now and then but she was closer to her dad.

"Emily." Bret said knocking on the door.

"It's open, dad." Emily said.

"Are you okay?" Bret asked walking over to the bay window. He sat down on the other side.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." She replied with a smile.

"Did you remember something?" He asked hopefully.

"Dad, I'm afraid of remembering."

"Baby, no one can hurt you now. It's just you and me here. Please open up to me." His words let her know that he knew she knew exactly who had attacked her.

"Things are so messed up. I don't know what I am doing anymore."

"What do you mean?" Bret wondered.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you and I am not sure where to begin."

"You know you can tell me anything." Bret knew it had to be serious. She never called him daddy anymore unless it was. Since she turned fifteen, he was dad unless she wanted something or something was wrong.

"Drew has been texting me and calling me non stop." She said. She chickened out telling him about the abuse. "I want to break up with him but I don't think he will let me."

"Sweetie, he can't stop you. If you want to break up with him, then you can."

"Daddy, he won't let me go. He said so many times." She was so close to telling her dad the truth.

"Emily, what are you trying to tell me?" Bret now had the feeling that Drew was the one who attacked her. If that were true, then Vince or no Vince, Drew was a dead man.

"He just is possessive. He says he will never let me go." She just couldn't bring herself to tell her dad the truth.

"He will. You will stay here until we get this settled and whoever attacked you is in jail." He said that just as his phone rang. It was Shawn Michaels calling him. "I have to take this. I will be right back."

"Okay." She said as he kissed her on top of the head and walked out. She was so close to telling him. Why didn't she?

"Hey, girl." Natalya said coming in.

"Don't you knock, Natty?" Emily asked getting up and hugging her cousin.

"Since when?"

"Never. What are you doing here?"

"I came to hang out with my favorite cousin."

"Cool. So, what should we do?"

"I have something for you first. I wasn't sure about giving it to you but it is yours." Natalya handed her the gift Drew had given her. "It's from Drew."

"Oh, thanks." Emily took the gift and unwrapped it. It was a beautiful diamond locket engraved with Forever Mine. She read the card to herself. '_Emily, I just wanted to say that I am thinking about you and I love you. I hope we can be together soon. We are forever bound. Love, Drew.' _

"Wow, that's beautiful Em." Natalya replied. Emily stuck it back into the box. As beautiful as it was it made her skin crawl.

"I am breaking up with Drew." Emily said.

"Okay. But you should keep the necklace anyway. It's gorgeous." Natalya couldn't help but eye the necklace she liked expensive things like that.

"Here." Emily said handing her the box. "It would feel like I was wearing a dog collar if I wore it." the words he had engraved on it made her feel like he were giving her dog tags that would forever tell everyone she belonged to him.

"He abuses you doesn't he?" Natalya said hoping she had chosen the perfect opportunity to approach the subject.

"How do you know that?" Emily replied before realizing she just admitted it to her cousin.

"So, it is true?"

"Yes. Natty, I don't know what to do. I am going to break up with him but I'm scared of what he will do."

"Em, what happen that night?"

"I was talking to Evan. I saw Drew and knew he wanted to talk to me. I didn't know what would happen. He accused me of cheating on him with Evan. I told him Evan and I were friends. But he didn't believe me. The next thing, he was hitting me. When I came too, John was standing over me. I was scared and disorientate. I told John to stay away. Then my dad came in. John didn't attack me and I try to tell the cops that but because I said I didn't remember, they went by the evidence. I wanted to protect Drew so he wouldn't be angry. I never wanted people to think it was John."

"Oh, Emmy. This is so messed up. You have to tell the truth. You can't let John take the blame."

"I know. I am just afraid of what Drew will do." Just as she said that, she heard a car drive up. She went to her window and saw Drew getting out of a car. "Natty, Drew is here. I don't want to see him."

"Don't worry. Your dad is downstairs with my dad, David and Tyson. Drew is not getting in here." Natalya went downstairs and joined the others. Emily stayed safely in her room.

The doorbell rang and Bret went to answer it.

"Drew, what are you doing here? I told you I wanted Emily to rest and have no visitors." Bret said to him. He didn't like Drew that much and knew that Emily wanted to break up with him.

"I think I should get to see Emily. She is my girlfriend." Drew said walking in.

"I'm sorry but no. You can't see her and I think you leave."

"I am her boyfriend. We are a couple. I should be allowed to help her get better."

"Drew, Emily is resting and I don't want her disturb. You will not see her now or anytime soon. Leave my property."

"I want to see her." Drew said forcefully. He wasn't going to let Bret stop him.

"I am warning you Drew." Bret, David, Tyson and Jim stood in the foyer. "You can leave voluntary or we can make you. When I think Emily is well enough for visitors who are not family, she can call you."

Drew looked at the men and knew there was no way they were going to let him see her. He walked back out and got into his car. He didn't know how he was going to see Emily. He hoped that she would come to Wrestlemania for her dad's match and her grandfather's induction into the hall of fame. Once she was there, he would get her alone and she would forgive him.

Please Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story.**

**Co-Written with Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978.**

**Natalya made her way back upstairs to Emily's room. Now that she knew Drew was abusing Emily, she had to make her tell Bret. She also knew that Emily needed a girls day so, she was going to take her shopping and to lunch.**

"**Em, he is gone." Natalya said walking in.**

"**I hope he gets the message and leaves." Emily said sitting down on the bed.**

"**Emily, let's go shopping and out to lunch. Just you and me. We can talk and get you something awesome to wear for Wrestlemania."**

"**Okay. Let me make sure dad will let me go." Emily said walking out and down the stairs to the living room.**

"**Emily, you are a grown woman. You don't need daddy's permission anymore." Natalya followed her downstairs.**

"**Emily, how are you?" David asked his cousin.**

"**Good." She said hugging him, then Tyson, and then Jim. "Daddy, Natalya and I are going shopping and out for lunch."**

"**Okay but take David and Tyson with you." Bret said to her. **

"**Daddy, we are grown women. We don't really need bodyguards."**

"**I would feel better if they went with you." Bret knew when she used daddy, she was expecting him to cave and let them go alone. But with Drew in Calgary, there was no chance of that. Bret was more convinced then ever that Drew attacked Emily. "The person who attacked you is still out there. I will not take the chance."**

"**Okay." Emily said grabbing her jacket and purse. "Let's go boys."**

**David and Tyson followed Natalya and Emily out the door to Natalya's car. They were soon on their way to Chinook Centre. Drew had been watching the house and saw the car drive away. He knew that Emily was in it so, he followed them to the mall.**

"**We are going to look at dresses for Emily to wear to the Hall of Fame ceremony. She is her dad's date." **

"**Then we know she will look better than her date." David said kidding her.**

"**Thanks. For your information, my daddy is the most handsome man that will be at the ceremony." Emily replied.**

"**You are such a daddy's girl." Tyson replied as they walked into the store.**

"**Duh." Emily said as they looked through the dresses. **

"**Emily, this is one is you." Natalya said handing her a very beautiful pink dress with a square neckline and spaghetti straps.**

"**It is. I am going to try on." Emily walked into the fitting room and started putting on the dress. She was having some trouble with the zipper. "Natty, can you zip me up?"**

**She felt someone zip up the dress and then kiss her neck. She knew it wasn't Natty, David or Tyson. **

"**You have been avoiding me." Drew whispered to her. **

"**I haven't. My dad just wants me to be okay and better." She replied looking around for Natalya or someone.**

"**You don't pick up my calls. I know that wasn't your dad." He said grabbing her arm.**

"**Drew, I think we should break up." She said to him.**

"**No, we shouldn't. Emily, I love you. I won't let you go." He whispered to her. **

"**Drew, I don't want to be with you anymore. It's over."**

"**Are you sleeping with Evan? I know you are. You lied to me about that." He said with a look that always scared her. "Is that why your dad is not letting you have visitors? He knows you are with Evan and is protecting your secret." **

"**No, I'm not seeing Evan. I just don't want to be with you anymore. Please let it alone."**

"**No, I won't let you go." He said before slipping away. He had heard Natalya coming.**

"**Emily, are you okay?" Natalya asked seeing her cousin's look.**

"**No, Drew was just here. I told him I want to break up and he said he wouldn't let me go." Emily was almost crying.**

"**Let's get you out of that dress and then go have lunch and get some chocolate. It will help you." Natalya said unzipping the dress. **

**Emily changed back into her clothes and paid for the dress. **

"**Natty, promise me you won't tell my dad about the abuse." Emily said as they headed to meet the guys.**

"**I promise. I don't' want to but I promise." Natalya said. "Emily, tell the police that you don't' know who attacked you that you never saw them and get John off the hook. But you know it wasn't him."**

"**I tried. I will try again. I don't want John to take the blame." They saw David and Tyson walking toward them. **

"**Ladies, are you ready for lunch?" David asked his cousins.**

"**Yes. Drew came up to Emily just now." Natalya said to them.**

"**Okay, we are not splitting up again. We are going to go where you girls go." Tyson said to them. "Bret doesn't want Drew anywhere near you."**

"**Let's go have lunch at The Bay." Natalya knew that David and Tyson had heard what John had said and they thought that maybe Drew was the one who attacked Emily as well.**

**They had lunch and finished their shopping. Natalya could tell that Emily was on edge with the fact that Drew had cornered her. But she knew that Emily told him she wanted to break up. She hoped that Drew would get the message and leave Emily alone. But if Drew was like Natalya thought, he wasn't going to give up that easily.**

**They arrived back at the house and Emily went right up to her room. She knew she would have a bruise where Drew grabbed her.**

"**Natalya, what happened?" Bret asked when he saw that Emily went right upstairs. She always liked to show him what she brought. She had since she was old enough to shop.**

"**We were shopping for a dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony and Drew cornered her in the fitting room." Natalya said sitting down. "I'm sorry. I step away to find her some shoes to match."**

"**It's not your fault. Where were you guys?" Bret asked turning to David and Tyson.**

"**I sent them to the men's department. I thought we were safe." Natalya replied.**

"**Okay, it's over now. I am going to talk to Emily." Bret made his way upstairs. He was thinking about the call from Shawn. **

**Shawn had told him about what he heard from Drew and how he had talked to Emily. He also told him that he had talked to John and didn't believe that John attacked her. **

"**Emily, can I come in?" Bret asked knocking on the door.**

"**Yes." **

"**Baby, Natalya told me what happened at the mall." He sat down in front of her on the bed. "That's why I didn't want you going alone. I don't trust Drew. Especially after talking to Shawn."**

"**Shawn? What did he say?" She asked.**

"**Just that he talked to John and he doesn't think that John did this. And that he had heard Drew talking down to you. Why didn't you tell me that?"**

"**It was just a few times. It is why I want to break up with him."**

"**Good. You deserve better. Baby, are you sure about going to Wrestlemania? I know Drew will there and I worry about you."**

"**I want to go. I can't stay hidden forever." **

"**Okay, but you can't go anywhere without me or someone I trust."**

"**Alright, deal." She said hugging her dad.**

"**Okay, I'm going to get rid of your cousins so, you can rest." He kissed her on the head and left. He would make some calls and see who would be at Wrestlemania and make sure someone was with her at all times.**

**He wasn't going to give the person who attacked her another chance to do so. So, he would have someone guarding her at all times. He knew she wouldn't like it but it was what he could do to protect her.**

**Please Review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome!!!

Co-Written by Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978

A few days after the incident at the mall, it was time to leave for Phoenix. Everyone was going for the hall of fame ceremony. Emily knew with her family around, she would have no chance to be alone to where Drew could get to her. She hoped he realized that she was serious about breaking up.

She arrived at the hotel with her dad and they checked in. Bret had gotten a suite with two bedrooms so, Emily wouldn't be far away from him. He still worried about who attacked her. He had the strong feeling it was Drew but Emily had yet to admit it to him.

The night of the hall of the fame ceremony everything had been wonderful and afterwards, everyone was at the after party. Emily couldn't believe the transformation of the cafeteria as it had been decorated for the event. Red carpet was rolled out over the linoleum and it made Emily feel like royalty when she stepped on it. The black velvet curtains were draped over the walls and windows and you could barely tell it was hiding vending machines.

Emily felt herself get in a festive mood despite her troubles.

Emily began talking to her cousins, Jennifer and Kristen. They were laughing and having a good time until she saw Drew across the room. He had apparently been staring at her all night. Drew hated that the whole weekend, Emily had been surround by family or her dad and he wasn't able to get her alone.

"Guys, I have to go to the ladies' room." Emily told them, she wanted to go to a place where Drew's piercing eyes wouldn't' follow her. Her good mood had been spoiled by him.

"Em, wait I'll go with you." Kristen said walking out with her cousin.

They headed to the ladies' room unaware that Drew had followed them. He knew this might be his only chance to get her alone.

"Emily, I will meet you in the ballroom." Kristen said walking out. She had been told to not leave Emily alone but she didn't think a few minutes would hurt.

Emily walked out of the door of the stall and realized that Kristen was gone. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her bruises were fading and the other ones were covered by makeup. She took a deep breathe and walked out of the ladies' room.

"So, I finally get you alone." Drew said coming up behind her. She her heart dropped and she turned slowly on her heel.

"Drew, my dad is going to be looking for me. I should go." Emily said and backed away from him until she had again reached the door to the ladies room.

"But we have been apart for so long. I miss you."

"Drew, I was serious about breaking up. We need to end this. I can't be with you anymore." She turned the knob and attempted to run back to the safety of the ladies room. But Drew slammed it shut and pinned her against the wall. He had one hand braced on the wall on either side of her head.

"Did you think I would let you go? His voice turned from sweet to a soft angry snarl. "You are mine. I love you and I won't let you break up with me."

"Drew, we aren't working anymore. It's time to move on." She whispered looking for someone around. Unfortunely, she saw no one.

"No, we need to talk." He said pulling her into an empty room. Just to the left of the ladies room.

"Drew, just let me go." Emily pleaded as they were in the room. He locked the door and she knew she was trapped in there. She hoped he only wanted to talk about their breaking up.

"Emily, you know you belong to me. We are meant to be." Drew came toward and grabbed her arm. "I'm not letting you go." she tried to shake loose from his grasp but he was too strong for her.

"Please Drew. I can't be in this relationship with you anymore. Let me go." Emily pleaded with him and tried to get to the door. But he pulled her back to him.

"Why do you want out so bad?" He asked squeezing her arm harder. She could already feel the bruises it was going to leave." So, you can go to who you are cheating on me with. Who are you cheating with? Evan, DiBiase, Rhodes, Cena, Orton, Batista. Come on, just tell me who you are screwing around on me with."

"I'm not cheating on you." She had begun to shake and she knew he could see the fear in her eyes. He smiled knowing he had her where he wanted her.

"I don't believe you." He whispered to her. "I want to know, now."

"I told you I'm not cheating." She said again trying to get him to see.

"You are lying to me." He said smacking her across the face. It caused her to fall down.

"I'm not lying." She cried.

"If you don't want this to be worse, don't lie to me." He towered over her.

"Drew please." she begged as he again came at her.

"Stop lying to me. Tell me who you are cheating with." He grabbed a fistful of her long hair and used it to pull her to her feet. "You are making this harder on yourself."

"Fine. I'm cheating on you with Orton." She angrily told him. She didn't know why Randy came into her head.

"You whore." He said laughing. "I never thought about Orton. I was thinking Evan. You seem so close to him. Hell maybe you are sleeping with them both."

"I told you who now let me go. I don't love you anymore." She tried pulling away from him.

Drew laughed. "Did you really think that once I found out, I would let you go? No, no, no. I am going to keep you with me and then I'm going to go after Orton. I will teach him that no one takes what is mine."

"Kristen, where is Emily?" Bret asked his niece.

"I left her in the ladies' room." Kristen replied to him. "Bret, relax. I don't know why you are so overprotective. She will be fine."

Bret took off to look for Emily. He went to the ladies' room just as Eve Torres was coming out.

"Eve, did you see Emily in there?"

"No, there is no one in there."

"Thanks."

Bret took off toward the rooms. He passed a room and heard some crying. He opened the door and saw Emily on the floor.

"Emily, relax sweetie." He called 911 on his phone. "Help is coming baby." He gently held her as they waited for the emergency workers. He was going to kill whoever did this.

"Bret, what happen?" Shawn Michaels said coming in. He had heard the crying and Bret on the phone.

"I just found her like this. Shawn, who ever did this, is going to pay." Bret said to him.

Shawn went outside to make sure the paramedics knew where to go. By that time, the entire Hart family was by the room. Everyone was shocked that this happened again despite all Bret's planning to make sure it wouldn't. Kristen felt bad that she left her cousin alone. She had really believed that no one that would hurt her was in the building.

The superstars were in the ballroom wondering what was going on. Drew came in and walked right up to Randy. He threw a punch at him.

"That is for sleeping with Emily." Drew said to him. "I know she is cheating with you. She admitted it was you."

Randy didn't say anything back, he just speared Drew and started punching him. He knew that Drew was the one who attacked Emily. Mark Henry and Dave Batista pulled them apart.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince McMahon asked walking up to the group.

"Drew just came in and punched Randy. Then Randy fought back." John Cena said.

"Enough of this. We have had someone attacked here so, everyone please wait for the police to question you. Go to a table and sit down." Vince told them.

"Who was attacked?" John asked.

"Emily." Natalya said walking up. "She is on her way to the hospital. Bret went with her."

"You know who did this." John said sitting down and looking at Drew who was being look at by paramedics.

"I know. Emily admitted it to me. She made me promise not to tell Bret. I should have told him."

"That is one secret you shouldn't keep any longer and you know it Natalya." John said not taking his eyes off of Drew. "Next time he may just kill her."

"I know. I am not covering anymore. I'm going to tell Uncle Bret. And then the police."

Drew narrowed his eyes as he over heard her.

"There is no way I will let you run your mouth Natalya." he said to himself. "There is no way."

Please Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to I'mxAxRockstar, Queenofyourworld, Cena'sxGirl, blackbear1020, HardyGurl21, Sonib89, and Rhodes Princess for all the reviews. I hope you continue to like this story.

Thanks to Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978 for the help with this. I hope you guys don't get tired of how much I ask for your help.

Co-Written with Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978.

Note: I am turning this story over to Hailey Egan. She is much better than me and I know she will do a great job. I hope you continue to like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in my story. I own only my OC, Emily.

Natalya stood outside the pavilion where the after party for the hall of fame induction was held. She took a deep breath and hugged herself tight. She didn't know how she was going to tell her uncle about what really happened to Emily. She knew as well as anyone in the family that the bearer of bad news usually got a good blunt of the anger from him. She knew he was going to rant and rage, all directed at her until he calmed down enough to see he wasn't mad at her but at Drew.

Suddenly she felt a pain shoot through her head. It felt as if her skull was going to explode and the pieces would shatter to the pavement below her. Then all went black.

Drew stood over Natalya with a thick and long piece of wood in his hand. He had silently picked up a piece of lumber from the construction site. They were expanded the pavilion and he thought it had been perfect that she had decided to come out there for fresh air.

It all played into his plans perfectly and he didn't have to do much work to carry them out.

"You Harts think you're so smart." he said tossing it to the side and fumbling for his keys. He pulled Natalya closer to the side of the building and covered her with a thick black tarp that was covering the pile of lumber. Than he quickly took off to the parking lot for his car.

Natalya woke up to darkness. She couldn't see and inch in front of her eyes. It felt like something was covering her eyes. Her head hurt more than she could ever remember it hurting before. Her hands were tied and she realized that her mouth was gagged as well. She struggled to free herself but none of her efforts did her any good. The knots were too tight.

The area brightened and she looked toward the light. But she could not see who had made the room brighter.

Drew looked down at his victim and laughed. Natalya recognized the laugh. It was Drew. She struggled more. But he lifted her out as if she were only a bag of potatoes.

Drew carried Natalya into a nearby junk yard. The gate was closed but he had noticed a few broken planks in the side wall. He easily moved them to the side and stepped inside. He stopped and looked around then smiled as he saw the perfect place to hide Natalya. An old ford far in the back of the lot. Surrounded by many other cars had its trunk wide open. He walked quickly to get to it then dumped her inside. She objected with muffled cries. Drew punched her several times until she laid limp and motionless. Then he slammed down the lid and walked away.

Bret paced outside of Emily's room at the hospital. He couldn't believe that all his planning to keep her safe had failed. He knew it had to be Drew but he had no evidence and Drew certainly wasn't going to admit it. He hoped that Emily would tell who attacked her.

"Mr. Hart." The doctor said coming out of Emily's room.

"Yes. How is my daughter?" Bret asked.

"She has some serious injuries. She has a few broken ribs and some bruises. I understand she was attacked not that long ago. Well, this attack compromised some of those injuries. She has some internal bleeding but we have given her medication to stop it. We don't think it is serious enough for surgery. We want to keep her here for a few days to make sure."

"Thank you. Can I see her?"

"Yes, she is sedated but you can see her." The doctor opened the door and let Bret inside.

"Emily, why won't you tell me who is hurting you?" Bret whispered sitting down by her bedside. She was sleeping peacefully but you could see the bruises on her face. He wished he could take all this away.

"Daddy?" Emily said softly waking up.

"Hey, sweetie." He said gently kissing the top of her head. "The doctor says you have some broken ribs, some bruises, and some internal bleeding. They are giving you medication to stop it. You have to stay here a few days and then I am taking you home to Calgary and locking you in the house away from everyone."

"Daddy, that isn't necessary." Emily replied. She knew her dad was going to be more protective now.

"Yes, it is. I am not letting anyone near you except family."

"Daddy." She whined.

"No buts Emily Christine. You're going home to Canada and you are staying there until you tell me who attacked you and that person is in jail."

"Daddy, can we just let it go?" Emily said trying get off the subject. "I just want to forget this happened. John isn't the one who attacked me and I just want to put this behind me and move on."

"I will let go for now. But you are going to Calgary and staying there."

"Okay. I will go home and stay there."

"Alright. I am going to see the doctor about things. Be back in a little while." Bret walked out and headed to the nurses' station.

Drew had waited until Bret left. He had a plan to get him out of her room but he left on his own. Now, Drew was going to get Emily back.

"Emily, we need to talk." Drew said coming in.

"Get away from me. I don't want anything more to do with you." Emily said reaching for the call button.

Drew quickly grabbed it before she could. "Emily, you should know that I have things planned out. So, here is what is going to happen. You will tell your dad that you and I are back together and you want to be with me. So, you will come home to Tampa."

"I have to go to Canada. I need some time there to heal from this." Emily didn't want to be near him.

"Okay, you can go to Canada once you tell your dad that you and I are back together and that I am free to come and visit you anytime. Make sure he knows I can come." She saw the look in his eyes and knew that she had to do what he wanted.

"I will tell my dad that you can come and visit me anytime. But Drew I have to go to Canada. Please understand that."

"I do. I just wanted you to know that I am in control. I own you forever and you will do what I ask."

"Okay." She whispered. She didn't know what he would do if she disobeyed him.

"One more thing and I am sure you know this. Do not tell anyone I attacked you. If anyone finds out, you will pay the price and anyone who interferes."

"Okay. But I am not saying that John attacked me. I won't."

"Fine. Then you have no idea who attacked you. They were wearing a mask and you never saw their face, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I have to go. I will find out if you don't tell your dad what I told you."

"I will tell him."

"Good. Then I will see you soon."

With that, Drew left. Emily knew she had to do what he wanted and she would. But at least she had managed to convince him to let her go to Canada. She only hoped that things would be okay with everything.

Please Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story.

Written by Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978. Idea from kelseycena who will continue to help with ideas.

author note: I am going to continue to help with this story ideas. The main reason for turning this over to Hailey was because of school. I might take the story back once school is over with. Thanks again for reading this.

Drew headed to the hotel and came upon Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. Mike had covered for Drew the first time Emily was attacked so, Drew hoped he would help with his next plan.

"Mike, I have something I want to talk to you about." Drew said walking up to him.

"What's up, Drew?" Mike asked.

Drew looked around to make sure no one was near enough to overhear him. "I want you to help me kidnap Emily."

"What? Drew, she is in the hospital surrounded by her dad and family. I don't think you can get her." Mike said not sure why Drew wanted to kidnap her.

"I went to see her today. I told her to tell her dad we are together and I can see her anytime I want. I also told her she could go to Canada with him. But she doesn't know that she will never make it there. I am going to take her from the hospital."

"How are you going to get around Bret?"

"That is where you come in. You will distract Bret and I will take Emily. I am going to take her somewhere where no one can find us until I think it is time. Until she is completely under my control again."

"What is in it for me if I help you?"

"The same as before. Unlimited title reign."

Miz took a few minutes to think over Drew's plan.

"I'm in."

"Excellent. I will let you know when."

Drew walked off toward his room and Mike walked toward his. They never noticed someone was in deed listening to their conversation and had heard everything. They knew what they needed to do to stop this from happening but they would need some help.

"Yeah, what?" Randy asked when he opened the door.

"I need your help." John said walking in with Evan. Evan had become close friends with Emily and after John explained, Evan agreed to distract Bret so, and John could talk to Emily.

"What? I already took a punch from Drew because he thought I was sleeping with Emily. Which I wish I knew why she would say I was the one. She should have said you were sleeping with her. Since you want too."

"Then Drew would have kicked my butt not that I would have minded. I would have loved to beat him like you did."

"Well, I know he did this to Emily so, I was more than happy to kick his ass one time. And not deny that I was sleeping with Emily."

"Anyway, back to what I need." John said wanting to get the thought of Randy and Emily out of his head.

"What do you need?" Randy asked sitting down on the bed while John and Evan sat in the chairs.

"I need you to help me kidnap Emily."

"I'm sorry? Did you just say you wanted to kidnap Bret Hart's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Did you drink already? I mean, are you insane?"

"I'm not crazy. I overheard Drew talking to Miz. He plans to kidnap her before she can get to Calgary. I just want to talk to her. I have to convince her to go with me."

"That doesn't sound like a kidnapping to me. What if she refuses to go with you?"

"I don't know. But she has to. She has to be kept safe and that's not going to happen unless she can get someplace that no one knows about."

"Yes. That's true."

"What are you going to tell Bret? He is going to flip when he finds out you took her away without letting him in on your plan."

"I am going to protect Emily with or without you. If I can take her somewhere safe away from Drew, she will come back stronger. Then he can't hurt her anymore. I will tell Bret that I have her once I know we are safe. Randy, please help me."

"Alright. I will help you. So, what is your plan?"

"Evan, you go and talk to Bret once we get to the hospital. Randy I need you to keep an eye on Drew and Miz. Call if they get too close to the hospital."

"John, do you even have a clue where you are going to go if she does agree."

"That is one thing I am going to keep to myself." John said.

"You're not even going to tell us?"

"No. it's better if no one knows. Just trust me on this. I don't want to take the chance that Drew might overhear."

"When do you want to do this?"

"Today."

"What? John, Emily can't possibly be ready to leave the hospital."

"I can't wait. I don't know when Drew is planning his. I have to do."

"Okay, let's get this started."

They all walked out of Randy's room and down to the lobby. Drew was already downstairs. He was standing with Miz and John knew they were going over his plan.

John, Evan and Randy parted ways. Randy began talking to the receptionist, keeping one eye on Drew the entire time. Evan and John quickly made their way to the hospital.

"Bret, Emily." Evan said walking in to her room as soon as they arrived. "I wanted to come and see how you are."

"I'm fine" Emily told him.

"I have to go see what's keeping the doctor." Bret said. "I'm going to go ahead and take a few of your things down to the car while I'm going."

"Ok Dad." Emily said.

"Let me help you." Evan spoke up. It was easier than he had hoped. He had still been racking his brains on how he was going to get Bret out of her room.

"Sure. I will be outside if you need anything." Bret left the room and walked to the desk first then he and Evan made their way to the elevator.

John was waiting just around the corner. As soon as the elevator doors closed he made his way to Emily's room.

"Oh John I'm so sorry." She started to cry a little bit as she apologized to him.

"Emily, you don't need to apologize. But you and I both know who is truly responsible for what happened to you." John began. "Please let me help you."

"How can you? I tried to break up with him and he thought it was because I was cheating. So, I told him it was Randy. " Emily cried. John could see that she hated herself for getting others hurt.

"Trust me, Randy didn't mind kicking his ass when he confronted him." Emily smiled a little. "We all care about you Emily. I care about you."

"How can you say that? After all the trouble I have caused you."

"I think you are in more trouble then me." John told her. "Let me help you." he took her hand in his and looked at her with longing in his eyes. 'Oh Emily, if you had just given me a chance, none of this would be happening to you' he thought to himself.

"Drew will never.....He,....." Emily stuttered. She felt so trapped.

'Come with me and I will make sure that Drew never hurts you again."

"But my Dad."

'Emily. Drew is planning on kidnapping you. He is making plans as we speak."

"What."

"Please." John said offering his other hand to her. "Trust me." Emily thought for a moment. She looked at his hand then looked into his eyes. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and how much he cared for her. She took his hand. He smiled slightly.

"Ok." he nodded. He carefully peeled the sticky pads from her skin that attached her to the monitors and machines. Then they headed for the door. John peeked out first then motioned for her to follow him. The elevator doors closed just as Drew and Miz stepped out of the other one. John caught a glimpse of him before the door shut and let out a deep breath that he hadn't seen them.

On the bottom floor he grabbed a wheel chair and had Emily sit in it. She could not move as fast as he could and he knew they had to get to his car and out of the parking lot before Drew came looking for her.

Evan and Bret were just returning and John had to hide himself and Emily around a corner until they stepped inside the elevators.

"I hope you have a plan." Emily said fear starting to take over her whole body.

"Don't worry Em. As long as you are with me nothing and no one will hurt you. I promise."

Please Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this so far.

Written with Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978. Thanks for taking over for me.

Author note:As I said before I am taking a break from writing. Hailey is going to take over the story until school break. I have a lot going on with school and need a break. Once school break starts, I might take this back over. Thanks again to Hailey for taking over.

Bret and Evan returned to Emily's room but found that it ways empty. Drew turned to face the angry father.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Bret yelled. Drew was sure he blamed him.

"I don't know Mr. Hart. I just got here and the room was empty."

"Nurse!" Bret yelled into hallway.

"Yes sir." the middle aged woman said coming to the room immediately.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know. I just gave her some medication a few minutes ago. She couldn't have gone far. That medicine usually puts her to sleep."

"She had to have had help." Drew had meant to say to himself not out loud.

"Who would help her leave? She knew I was here." Bret said to him.

The security at the hospital and all personnel searched the hospital. The Hart family also searched the hospital. They found no sign of Emily. After searching, they looked at the security tapes and saw someone take her out of the hospital but they couldn't tell who it was.

"I want to know who took my daughter and how this hospital could let it happen!" Bret was now yelling at everyone.

Mike Mizanin walked up to Bret and Drew.

"What's going on?"

"Emily's missing." Drew spat. "Someone took her and the hospital has no idea who."

"Like you don't know." Bret said slamming Drew against the wall. "I want to know where you took my daughter and I want to know now."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have Emily." Drew said.

"I know you're behind this. You think I don't know that you're the one that beat her!" Bret was certain that Drew had her.

"I don't have her." Drew said again. He couldn't believe that someone took Emily before he could. But she didn't seem to be leaving against her will on the tape. He knew she didn't leave with Randy, who she had admitted to having an affair with, because he was at the hotel when he had left.

"If you are lying to me, I swear Drew. I will cause you so much pain especially if anything happens to my daughter." Bret let Drew go and began talking to the police. They asked him why he thought Drew would take Emily. He shared his suspicions with them.

Drew racked his brains trying to figure out who took Emily. He knew that Randy was at the hotel and it wasn't him. But he couldn't think who Randy would hire to get Emily. It was obvious that Randy had her kidnapped. But where was she and who helped him.

John drove to the airport and the pilot helped him put Emily on the plane he had chartered. She had fallen asleep in the car and he had to carry her on board.

He explained that she was his wife and had just had an accident and he wanted to get her to a safe place to get better. Once they were safely on board and in the air, John called Randy and told him they were on their way to their destination but he still wouldn't tell him where. He told Randy that he could tell Bret but to make sure no one heard. John looked at Emily who was still sleeping.

"Drew showed up right as we were leaving. I hope he didn't see me drive her here."

"I followed him the whole time. He is still at the hospital scratching his head, so don't worry." Randy had tried to alert John that Drew had arrived at the hospital but John's phone had apparently lost signal because he only got his voice mail.

"Thanks." John said feeling a little relieved. He hung up the phone and looked at Emily. He stroked her hair as she slept.

"I promise to keep you safe and not let Drew anywhere near you."

"I don't understand where she is and why someone would take her." Bret said while still at the hospital.

"Bret, I can't find Natty. She hasn't called me or anything and that is not like her." Tyson Kid said to him as he walked frantically up the hall. "I tried to call her to see if she knew anything about Em but I got no answer," Natalya was the only member of the Hart family that had not showed up at the hospital to help search for Emily.

"What the hell is going on?" Bret asked. "First my daughter and now my niece. Who is taking them?"

"Mr. Hart, we will look for your daughter and niece." The police left and started searching for Natalya also. Drew hid a smile knowing exactly where Natalya was and was confident that no one would find her.

Drew left the hospital and headed back to the hotel. He asked everyone if they had seen Emily.

Randy and Evan had returned to the hotel a few moments before Drew.

"Randy I know you had something to do with this." Drew accused. He had thought about it in his car on the drive back and thought it was suspicious that he was hanging around in the lobby of the hotel earlier.

"I didn't take Emily." Randy said then returned to the conversation he and Evan were having as if Drew wasn't there.

"What about you Evan? Did you take Emily?" Drew knew it had to be one of them. "I know you two are in on this somehow."

"We were at the hospital with you. How could we have done it? You're loosing it Drew." Evan told him. "I was talking to Bret when Emily was taken."

"Maybe you were the one who was to distract Bret so, whoever took her could do it." Drew knew it had to be more than one person who helped take Emily.

"Drew, maybe Emily left on her own to get away from you." Evan walked away from them.

"Drew, I don't have time for this either." Randy left and headed to call Bret. Now that he knew that John and Emily were gone, there was no need for him to continue worrying about his little girl,

He made sure that Drew wasn't near him. He dialed Bret's number.

"What is it Randy? I am trying to find my daughter." Bret said somewhat annoyed.

"John has Emily." Randy whispered into his cell.

"What?" Bret said.

"John took Emily because he heard Drew talking about kidnapping her before you guys left for Calgary. So, John took her somewhere safe."

"Why didn't he tell me what Drew was planning?" Bret was shocked that John took Emily and hadn't talked to him about it.

"Bret, John knows what he is doing, I hope. He is in love with Emily and he wants to keep her safe."

"What? John is in love with Emily?" Bret was shocked by this revelation. He knew that John liked Emily but to hear that he was in love with her.

"Please don't tell anyone who has her. Drew might find out and then find them." Randy pleaded. "She is safe and that is what matters right now."

"Alright. I will tell the police that Emily contacted me and she is on a vacation to get better. Wait, is Natalya with them?"

"No, it's just them. Why?"

"Natalya is missing."

"John said that Emily admitted to Natalya that Drew attacked her the first time. Maybe he found out and has Natalya. I don't know."

"Okay. I will tell the police that Emily called me but she has heard from Natalya. If you talk to John again, tell him to call me." Bret walked toward the police and told them that Emily had called him but she didn't' know where Natalya was.

Bret hoped that Emily was okay. She had only been in the hospital for a little while and he was worried about her injuries. He knew that John would take care of her but he wished John would have talked to him about things before just taking her. He would have to cover with Drew and make sure he knew nothing.

Please Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this. **

**Written by Hailey Egan, kelseycena and Dejavu1978.**

**John and Emily arrived at their destination. Emily was still weak from her injuries. John and the pilot helped her off the plane into the waiting car. Emily wondered where they were and what John had planned.**

"**Where are we?" Emily asked as they drove. The only thing she could see was ocean. This didn't tell her much because they could be anywhere.**

"**We are somewhere safe." John replied to her but not telling her where they were. "That's all you need to know."**

"**Did you call my dad? He will worry about me." John laughed at her statement. She really was a daddy's girl.**

"**I called Randy who called your dad. He knows you are safe and with me. Both know to not say anything where Drew can hear."**

"**John, he is going to be so angry. I'm worried what he might do. I told Natalya. He might hurt her." **

**John couldn't tell her that Natalya was missing. It would cause more pain to her and he wouldn't do that.**

"**Your family is close to Natalya. She will be fine."**

"**Okay." She hoped he was right. She was shocked when they arrived at a house on the beach. It was very secluded with an iron gate and security guards. "Where are we?"**

"**This is a friend's house. He is letting me use it until we figure things out." John pressed a button which opened the gate and drove to the entrance. The house was huge and beautiful. It sat right on a buff that overlooked the ocean. She saw the security guards and the guard dogs when they got out of the car. John helped her out and toward the house. They walked into the house.**

"**This house is very secluded and has no other entrance but the main one which is guarded. The house has a state of the art security alarm. We are the only people here. My friend dismissed the staff for the time being. So, no one will know we are here and no one can find this place."**

"**Wow, why would you do all this for me?" She was shocked that he went through all this to keep her from Drew.**

"**Because I care about you. Emily, I want to keep you safe from Drew. And I am going to do that." He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her but he knew now was not the right time. "Right now, you need to rest."**

**He took her upstairs to the master bedroom and got her settled in. He had managed to bring her bags from her hotel room thanks to Evan. Anything else they might need, the security team could get. Once she was asleep again, he headed downstairs. His friend had arranged for a doctor to come and see Emily. The doctor was a friend and wouldn't tell anyone that he had been there or that Emily and John were there. He was going to take every precaution to make sure Drew couldn't find her.**

"**Drew, we have asked everyone. No one knows where Emily is or who has her." Mike said as they sat in Drew's hotel room.**

"**Is there anyone who we haven't seen or someone missing?" Drew knew someone helped Randy and Evan but who. It was obvious that Bret knew nothing. He had told the police that Emily had gone on vacation to get better and she didn't tell him where.**

"**No. Drew, maybe she did go on vacation to get better." Mike had overheard Randy and Evan talking about Drew's treatment of Emily. Even though Mike had helped Drew for a title rein, he wasn't keen on someone hitting a woman.**

"**Maybe. I guess I will wait until she contacts me. If she knows what is good for her, she will." **

**Mike nodded and headed out. He was rethinking helping Drew at all now. Something wasn't right with the reason Drew wanted Emily. And he was wondering if Drew had Natalya. He had heard Randy and Evan say that Natalya knew what he was doing to Emily. But he wasn't sure if Drew did have anything to do with Natalya being gone.**

"**So, there is no sign of Natalya?" Bret asked his nephew.**

"**No, none. Are you sure she isn't with Emily on holiday?" David asked him.**

"**Emily said no." Just as Bret said that his phone went off. He walked away to answer it. "Hello."**

"**Bret, its John. I just wanted to let you know we are safe." John wasn't going to stay on long but he knew Bret needed to know that Emily was fine.**

"**John, why didn't you tell me about Drew's plan or yours?" Bret wasn't use to not knowing where his daughter was and he really didn't like the feeling of not knowing.**

"**I wanted to protect Emily and I wasn't sure what Drew would do. I had to act quickly. Bret, I'm sorry. But just know that Emily is safe."**

"**She needs medical care. Please tell me you are taking care of that."**

"**I am. Emily is getting everything she needs. I promise."**

"**Alright. Keep me posted, I want to know that my daughter is safe and healing from this."**

"**Okay. Goodbye." John hung quickly. He had used a prepaid cell and it was untraceable just in case.**

**Bret sighed once he had hung up with John. Since he and Emily's mother had divorced and he got custody of her, he always knew where she was and never went a day without talking to her. But he knew that John was doing this to keep her safe from Drew. Bret wished now he had stopped their relationship before it started. Something had always sat wrong with him about Drew. But he had seen how happy Emily was and she always told him she was. Had he known what was really going on, he would have stopped it. No one hurt his daughter and got away with it. And Drew was in his sight, once he had solid evidence Drew was going to pay.**

**Once he had hung up with Bret, John went back upstairs to see Emily. The doctor had come and checked her out and given her some pain medication. He gave John more in case she needed it. He found her awake when he went in.**

"**Hey, did you sleep well?" He asked coming in.**

"**Yes. Did you call my dad?" She asked. She wanted to know that he wasn't worried.**

"**I talked to him. He knows you are safe."**

"**But he doesn't know where we are?"**

"**No. Emily, no one knows where we are. It is better than way. Drew can't find you and no one can tell him."**

"**I understand, I do. I just, I'm a daddy's girl. I've never been somewhere that he didn't know."**

"**I know. But it has to be like this. So, are you hungry?"**

"**Yes, I am."**

"**Good. I will make us something. You just relax."**

"**Can I go sit on the balcony?" She hoped she could. She wanted to look at the ocean.**

"**Yes. Let me help you." He helped her to the balcony. He could tell she was still in some pain but the doctor said it was to be expected. After helping her he headed downstairs to make something to eat. **

**It hurt to see her pain and he hated Drew even more. He wanted to make him pay for what he did. But that would have to wait for now. His main focus was helping Emily get better and keeping her safe. **

**Please Review!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

Written by Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978.

Natalya had no idea how long she was out but when she came too she was in the trunk of a car. She beat and banged on the trunk and it finally opened. She saw she was in a junk yard. She couldn't remember what happen and had no idea how she got there. She made her way out of the car and into the empty junk yard. She slowly made her way out and toward the nearby grocery store. She immediately called Tyson as soon as she got to a phone. She told him where she was.

"Natalya, what happen?" Bret asked when she arrived at the hospital. Everyone thought it was best to have her checked out.

"I don't remember. I was leaving the pavilion and then I woke up in the junk yard. That's it."

"Memory loss is a side effect of the head injury. It could come back all at once or it may never come back." The doctor said while examined her. After he was done, he told her to rest and take the medication and she would be fine.

Once she was discharged, they took her back to the hotel to rest. Bret wanted to ask her about things but he knew it wasn't the time. He headed to his room and ran into Drew in the hallway.

"Bret, I wanted to know if you had heard from Emily. I want to talk to her and make sure she is okay." Drew tried to be the sweet, loving boyfriend but inside he was seething with anger because Emily was gone.

"She called me and said she is resting and getting better." Bret wasn't going to tell Drew who Emily was with.

"Did she say where she was or ask me to call her?"

"No. She said she needed time. She doesn't have her cell phone with her. She wanted complete rest. Drew, I have to go." Bret walked to his room and went inside. He hoped that Drew would buy that Emily was alone.

"Something isn't right. Emily had help leaving the hospital. But who?" Drew said out loud to himself.

It was then that Drew realized that he hadn't seen Cena since the ceremony. Drew took off to Cena's room. He knocked on the door and got no answer. He saw a maid coming and asked her to let him into the room. He looked around the room and saw that it was empty. It was then that he realized that maybe Cena had been the one to help Randy take her. Randy had given him nothing that would say where she was or if he was going to meet her.

John watched Emily looking out at the ocean. He knew she was thinking about everything. He hoped that this time away would help her get Drew out of her life.

"Are you staring at me, John?" Emily asked turning to him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." He turned toward the ocean.

"It's fine. I'm sure I look horrible." She knew that she was bruised yet again.

"You don't. You always look beautiful." She blushed when he said that.

"I appreciate you saying that but I know it's not true."

"It is true. Emily, you could never look horrible. The bruises will fade in time and all I see the same girl you have always been, beautiful, sweet, caring. Everything that Drew doesn't deserve. He doesn't deserve you. Anyone who would hit a woman doesn't deserve anything."

"I thought he was so nice. He was charming and made me feel special in the beginning. But it changed and I was stuck somewhere I didn't want to be."

"When did it start?" John knew she needed to talk about things and he hoped she would talk to him.

"When I found him flirting with Layla. I confronted him about it and before I realized, he hit me. He apologized and bought me some beautiful gifts. I thought it was a one time thing."

"But it wasn't? How often?" He could see that she was uncomfortable talking about things. "Emily, you don't have to talk about this if, you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I need to talk about it. How else am I going to get better?"

"Okay. Well, let's make a deal."

"Who are you, Monty Hall?" She said with a laugh.

"Funny. Here is the deal, you only have to tell me what you want and I won't push. But you have to rest, get better and not beg me to call anyone. Do we have a deal?"

Emily thought for a minute before answering. "Deal."

"Alright. Do you want to tell me more or not?"

"Well, it was about a month after the first one that he hit me again. I was talking to Ted DiBiase about something and Drew accused me of cheating with him."

"That's a big thing with him. He always seems to think that you are cheating. I don't mean to pry but were you?"

"If I am honest, I did cheat once. I had seen Drew talking to Kelly, Barbie, whatever her name is. Then I saw them go into her room. I'm not stupid, I know he cheated with her and probably others. I was upset and went to hotel bar and got drunk. I started talking to someone and we ended up in his room. I just wanted to forget about Drew and everything. The next day, the person and I talked. We knew what it was and agreed to keep it between us. I would normally never cheat but everything was crazy."

"Did Drew hit you the next day? Did he find out you cheated?"

"No. He never knew if he did, he wouldn't have hit Randy. He would have hit the actual person who I was with."

"Can I ask who that was?" He wanted to know who the person was and if she had feelings for them.

"I'm not sure I should tell you. I don't have romantic feelings for him or anything. He is a friend who is always there for me."

"It's nice that you have a friend like that. Emily, I know we are friends but I hope this time together will help us get to know each other more and be better friends. I care about you. And I hope you will tell me more about what Drew did. I want to help you."

"I know you do and I will tell you more eventually." She slowly got up and walked back toward the bedroom. She turned to face him. "John, I hope we can get to know each other more and get to be better friends."

Once she was inside, he smiled at her statement. This trip was doing what he thought. It was helping her heal and get stronger. It was also keeping her away from Drew which he knew was a good thing. It was obvious that she was slowly falling out of love with Drew. Everything he had done to her had changed that. He knew it was just a matter of time before she would tell everyone what Drew had done. But John couldn't help but think who was the person she had cheated with. He knew it wasn't Randy but he wondered who it was.

Please Review!!! Any guesses as who she cheated with?


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Written by Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978.

A few days later, Drew had asked everyone if they knew where John Cena was. But no one knew where he was. Drew asked Randy all the time about his affair with Emily. Randy never admitted to him that they had one or say they didn't. He usually walked the other way. Natalya had told Bret what Emily had told her. He knew it was what he needed to confront Drew but he chose to wait. He hoped to talk to Emily before he did anything. Bret had also heard the things Drew was saying about Emily and Randy. He didn't think it was true but he wanted to know for sure.

"Randy, I want you to tell me the truth. Did you and Emily have something going? Drew is making it a point to tell everyone that you are." Bret asked Randy as they sat in the hotel restaurant.

"Bret, Emily and I never had anything but friendship." Randy said making sure no one heard. "I don't' know why Emily said I was the one."

"Natalya admitted to me that Emily told her that Drew was abusing her. I want to kill him but I want to speak with Emily first."

"Drew is a pig. I hope that Emily is using this time to get over him."

"I hope so too. I have to go." Bret walked away and toward his hotel room. He was leaving for Calgary the next day. Once he was there, he could speak with Emily without the fear of Drew listening.

After having lunch with Bret, Randy decided to find out why Drew was so stuck on Emily cheating with him. He wanted Drew to leave him alone. He decided to talk to the person that Emily talked to more than anyone beside family.

"Hey, Evan." Randy said walking up to him.

"What's up Randy?"

"I wanted to know if you knew if Emily was indeed cheating on Drew with someone."

"She wasn't cheating continually. She cheated once when she saw Drew talking to Kelly. She saw the two of them go into Kelly's room. She was upset and ended up drinking a little too much."

"Do you know who with?"

"I do but I'm not sure if I should tell anyone."

"Evan, I need to know. If I am going to continue to cover and be the one Drew thinks is cheating with her."

"It's me." Evan replied. "It was a one time thing because she was upset over the fact that she knew Drew was cheating with Kelly."

"Wow. I'm shocked. I knew you and Emily were close but I never thought that."

"It was something that happened. Emily and I agreed to keep it between us. Randy, it would be better if you didn't tell anyone."

"I won't." Randy headed to his hotel room to pack and go to the next city. He knew that Drew would leave him alone for now because Drew would be on SMACKDOWN and he would be on RAW.

"How are you feeling today?" John asked Emily when he brought her breakfast.

"Better, less pain." She replied sitting down at the table on the balcony.

"Good." He sat across from her.

As they started to eat, Emily knew he was watching her and he looked like he wanted to ask her something.

"Is there something you want to know?"

"I want to know who you cheated with." She looked a little shocked that he would ask.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't mean to pry but." He honestly didn't know how to say anything without telling her how much he liked her. "I just want to know more about you."

"It was Evan." She replied.

"That actually makes sense because he is one of your closest friends." John was relieved it was Evan. He knew she didn't feel anything but friendship with Evan.

"Yeah. So, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"I know you said you did all this because you care about me but I am wondering if it is something else."

"What do you ask?"

"It's just that this is a lot to do for someone."

John wasn't sure what to say. He knew it was a lot to do but he was in love with her and wanted to keep her safe. He also hoped the time would help her dump Drew for good.

"Emily, you are a friend and I wanted to keep you safe from Drew. This is the best way."

"Okay." She knew it was something more but she decided to let it go and not push.

"So, how about we headed down to the beach? Get you out of the house. What do you say?"

"Okay." She headed back in and looked through her suitcase to change clothes. She was soon dressed in jean shorts and a pink t-shirt over her swimsuit. She knew the bruises were still there and she hated that they were. She sighed and then walked downstairs to meet John. "Okay, I am ready, let's go."

"Okay, let's go have some fun." He knew she thought she wasn't pretty with the bruises but he still thought she was beautiful.

They headed down to the beach. She expected there to be a lot of people there but there was no one on the beach.

"I thought there would be more people here."

John laughed when she said that. "No, it's a private beach that is with the house. There is no one around for at least 50 miles."

"Wow, so, your friend owns all of this." She sat down on the lounge chair. "I'm definitely impressed."

"Emily, I am surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured what out?"

"This is my house. I own all of this."

"Really? Wow, what made you get a house so secluded?"

"With the job, it's nice to get away and be totally isolated."

"I get that. You could have just told me it was your house."

"What fun would that have been?"

She laughed at his statement. "I guess it wouldn't have been. So, are you going to tell me where we are?"

"Not yet. Just know we are somewhere that no one would think."

"Doesn't anyone know you own the house?"

"No, not a person. So, let's get off this subject and have some fun."

"Deal."

They spend the day on the beach just hanging out and talking. Emily was slowly getting to know more about him. He really was a great guy. She was glad for the time away from everything else. She knew she was getting better and stronger. Once she was certain, she could handle things, she was going to tell everyone the truth. But for now, she was happy to be away from everyone.

Please Review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome!!

Written by Hailey Egan and kelseycena.

I am back to helping write this one now that I am on break from school. I hope you continue to like it.

Another week flew by and Drew was getting angrier. Emily had yet to contact him and Bret was back in Calgary and not answering his calls. He had tried to get everyone to tell him where Emily could be but no one knew anything. He couldn't watch Evan or Randy because they were on RAW and he was on SMACKDOWN. He asked Mike to watch them to see if John or Emily contacted them and report back. But Mike had given him nothing so far. Randy and Evan never talked to Emily as far he could tell. Cena was still missing and Drew knew he had Emily. He went to Vince who told him that John said he had a family emergency and had to take care of it. So, Vince gave John some time off.

"I don't understand how no one could know where they are!" Drew yelled into the phone to Mike.

"I'm sorry Drew but Evan or Randy haven't talked to him." Mike replied annoyed that Drew wanted regular updates. He had taken to only watch half of the time and then report back. He honestly didn't care if Emily came back to Drew or not.

"Just keep me updated." Drew hit the end button on his cell phone. "Damn, I have to find where she is." He stormed off and toward his locker room. Drew knew that Cena had obviously covered his tracks on this.

* * *

Bret, in the mean time, was sitting in his office in his house in Calgary. He had just gotten off the phone with Natalya who informed him that Drew was going crazy trying to find out where Emily was. He was now glad that no one knew where John had taken her. Just as he was thinking about Emily, his phone started to ring.

"Hello." He said answering.

"Hi, daddy." Emily said to him.

"Emily, are you okay?" Bret was relieved to hear from her. John had pretty much insolated her to protect her.

"I'm fine and getting better. How is everything?"

"Everything and everyone is fine. I am home in Calgary."

"I miss you. Has Drew asked about me?" She knew he was probably going crazy not knowing where she was but it was for the best that he didn't. She just wanted to make sure that Drew didn't know where they were.

"He has been driving everyone crazy asking. He knows you are with John but he doesn't know where because no one but John knows where you are. Do you know where you are?"

"John isn't telling me anything and I'm okay with that." Emily looked out at the ocean from the balcony. John had gone downstairs to give her some privacy to talk to her dad. "I need the break."

"Is he taking good care of you?" Bret worried about her injuries and hoped she was being taken care of.

"He is. I have everything I need. My injuries are healing and the bruises are fading."

"When do you think you might come back?" Bret missed his daughter a lot. She was the best thing in his life. They were so close and it hurt to know he hadn't been able to protect her from Drew.

"I don't know. I want to wait until I feel I am strong enough to handle Drew and the fall out of breaking up with him. I broke up with him before he attacked me. It was him daddy both times." She knew it was big step admitting it to her dad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell but I was afraid."

"I figured it was him. I understand you were afraid. Emily, I am glad you told and I'm glad that you ended things with him. You can do better and John is a great guy who cares a lot about you." Bret knew he couldn't tell Emily that John was in love with her. That was John's place.

"John is a great guy. I have really gotten to know him over the last two weeks. In fact the more time I spend with him, the more I like him."

"Good. Baby, you sound so much better and I am so glad about that. Take care of yourself and make sure John takes care of you."

"I will. I love you dad and I miss you."

"I love you too, baby. I will see you soon." Bret hung up and looked at the photos on his desk. One was of him and Emily when she was five. She was holding a teddy bear given to her by his brother Owen. She was all smiles in the photo, it had always been one of his favorites. The other one was taken recently on a trip to New York City. They were standing in front of The Statue of Liberty. Both photos she was all smiles and happy. Something he rarely saw when she was with Drew. She was his only daughter and all he wanted was to protect her but he had failed with Drew. Now, he was going to make sure she was safe forever.

* * *

"Have a nice talk with your dad?" John asked coming back in the room with dinner for them.

"Yes. I miss him but I need this time away from things. He said that Drew is driving everyone crazy about where we are. He knows I'm with you." Emily sat down in the chair and John sat across from her.

"I figured he would realize that. Once he realized that I was gone too."

"I hope he knows that I was serious about breaking up. I don't want to be in the relationship with him at all." She said as they ate dinner.

"Once you are strong enough to handle it, you will go back and make him see that."

"Yeah. So, what is the plan for tonight?" She knew he always had something planned now that she was able to move better.

"I was thinking we would watch a movie in the theater room."

"That's sounds good. Can I pick the movie?" She asked giving him the puppy face.

"Yes, just don't do the puppy face."

"Yay!!" She hugged him tightly before she realized that she had done it. "Sorry." She pulled away and headed to the theater room.

John followed her to the room and they were soon watching The Towering Inferno. It was so funny to him that it was her favorite movie. He would have never thought it would be. As they watched the movie, he couldn't help but think about the hug from earlier. He wanted to tell her the truth as to why he was so concerned with things but he wasn't sure this was the right time. He wasn't sure she was ready to hear him tell her that he loved her. When the movie was over, John looked over at Emily and she was sleeping peacefully. He picked her up and carried upstairs to the bedroom. Once she was in bed, he headed to his room which was next door.

He had just gotten to sleep when he heard Emily screaming. His first reaction was that Drew had somehow found them. He quickly made his way to her room. She was having a nightmare. He went over to the bed.

"Emily, hey it's okay." He said sitting down on the bed. She was crying by the time he got there and he pulled her into a hug. "It's just a dream."

He just held her while she calmed down. "Emily, it's okay. It was a just a dream. You are safe here."

"It was so real. Drew somehow found us and said that if he couldn't have me no one would and then he kidnapped me." Emily said as she slowly calmed down. It was the first time she had a nightmare. Before this she had always taken the medication to help her sleep which kept her from dreaming. "It was so real. I felt everything."

"It's okay. Drew can't get you here." John held her close. "Just relax, Emily."

"I can't go back to sleep now."

"Do want me to stay with you until you do?"

"Will you?" She really didn't want to be alone.

"Yes." He laid down beside her and held her close. He could hear her breathing slowly getting back to normal. She was soon asleep again.

He hated that Drew was still torturing her. Even thought they were far away from him, what he had done was still causing Emily pain. Once she was well and they headed back, he was going to make Drew pay for this and finally give the woman he loved some peace.

Please Review!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and this story. You guys are awesome and I hope you continue to like this.

Written by Hailey Egan and KelseyCena.

The next morning Emily woke up first and found herself snuggled up to John. He was sound to sleep and looked so peaceful. She didn't want to wake him so she slowly got up and headed downstairs. She decided to make breakfast instead of letting him make it. He had made it every morning since they had been there and she wanted to do something nice for him. He had been so nice and sweet to her the whole time and she felt bad that she hadn't done anything for him and for the fact that he was accused of attacking her the first time. She made Carmel Banana French Toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Everything was almost done when John came into the kitchen.

"God, Emily. You scared me. I didn't know what to think when I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry. You were sleeping so good, I didn't want to wake you and I wanted to make breakfast for you for a change. I happen to be a great cook."

"Okay, I will forgive you for making me have a heart attack if your food is really that good." He said sitting down at the table. It was the first time they had sat down there instead of up in her room.

"My food is good. I took a cooking class." She replied sitting everything down on the table. "And Carmel Banana French Toast is my favorite breakfast. Well, I like Carmel Banana anything"

"I will have to remember that." He said with a smile. "Well, it does look good."

"It is good." She always laughed when someone doubted her cooking. She had taken the class at her mother request but once she was cooking and baking, she loved it.

"Wow that was really good." He said after they had eaten.

"I told you. Now, the fun part, clean up." She took the dishes and rinsed them before putting them into the dishwasher.

"I am going to leave you to it. " He laughed as he headed to shower and change.

Once she had cleaned up the kitchen, she too headed to shower and get dressed for the day. She wondered what he had planned for that day.

* * *

"You mean you have heard nothing at all?" Drew said to Mike. He had called him that morning to see if anyone had heard from Emily or John.

"No one is talking to John or Emily. I don't know what to tell you." In truth, Mike hadn't been paying attention to see if anyone had heard. He listened to some people and it sounded like John had talked to no one about things so, there was really no need to listen and talk to anyone. "Drew, just give up. You are never going to find where he took her."

"If I don't find where he took her, then when she gets back, both will regret it and anyone who helped them will regret it." Drew was seething with anger. He hadn't talked to Emily in two weeks and he was worried that his control over was gone. He would just have to get it back when she returned. He had tried to talk to Bret about things but he wasn't taking his calls like Emily wasn't.

Drew decided to make the trip to Calgary and see if maybe Bret was hiding Emily there. She had to be in contact with her dad, they were too close for her not to be. So, he would go there and play the concerned boyfriend and maybe get to see if she called her dad. He booked his flight and headed to pack. He was going to find her no matter what it took.

His flight left on time and he was soon on his way to Calgary. He hoped that Bret would buy the concerned boyfriend act and that Emily hadn't told him anything. He wasn't sure if Natalya told Bret anything. He knew her memory was bad because of the beating, so, he hoped she had forgotten about what Emily said. He arrived at Bret's home and told the guard at the gate why he was there. Bret met Drew in the driveway instead of the house.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" Bret asked shocked that he showed up at the house.

"I wanted to see if Emily was here. I hadn't heard from her and I was worried." Drew was trying to be as nice as he could. He hoped that Bret brought it.

"She isn't here. I don't know where she is." Bret knew that Drew thought he didn't know about what he had done otherwise, he wouldn't have showed up at the house.

"Has she been in contact with you?"

"She calls to let me know she is okay but she doesn't tell me where she is. Drew, I have no idea when she is coming back. I think it would be best if you left."

"Bret, I love Emily and I think I have the right to know where she is and who she is with."

"Drew, you have no rights to anything. You are not married to my daughter. You were her boyfriend but that is over now. Emily told me she broke up with you. So, you have no rights at all."

"Emily and I didn't break up. We are still together." Drew was trying to control his anger that Emily had told Bret that they broke up. "Whoever told you that was lying."

"Listen, Drew, I am going to say this again. I talked to Emily and she told me that you broke up. So, as of now, stay away from my daughter. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I will go then." Drew got back into his car and left but he had no intention of letting it go.

He couldn't believe everything. But he wasn't done with Emily. Once she came back, he would once again use his control over her to get her back. He would not allow her to move on from him especially not with Cena. He now believed that Emily had lied when she said it was Randy. It was obvious that Cena was who she was cheating with. And both would pay when the time was right.

* * *

"I can't believe we spent the entire day deep sea fishing. I don't even fish but it was fun." Emily said when they arrived back at the house. John had chartered a boat for them that day for fishing. Something Emily never thought she would do.

"I figured you needed to do something outside of the house and the beach. I wasn't sure if you would like fishing. But I knew you would have a great time."

"I'm not one to fish but I had fun who knew. So, what are we going to do now?" She was curious if he had anything else planned.

"I thought we would have some dinner at a great place I know. So, be ready at six thirty and you get no hints. You will just have to be surprised." He headed up to his room leaving her to go to hers. He knew she was somewhat impatient about waiting for things.

As she was getting dressed, she thought about things. Mainly this time she was spending with John. She really liked spending time with him. He was so different from Drew. If he had something planned that she didn't want to do, he never made her do it. Drew would always make her do what he wanted. John was becoming one of her best friends much like Evan was but there was something different with it too. Something that was unlike her friendship with Evan. Something she wasn't sure she should feel at all.

Please Review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to HeartbreakGirl54, Sonib89, I'mxAxRockstar, blackbear1020, RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, Cena'sxGirl, Rhodes Princess, Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978.

This chapter was written by me without my girl, Hailey's help. I hope you like it.

The next day, John and Emily were hanging out at the house. John had spoken to Bret earlier who mentioned that Drew was crazier about finding Emily. John knew he couldn't stay on vacation forever. Vince wanted him back the next week. So, he would have to do something to keep Emily safe.

"John, are you okay?" Emily said walking into the kitchen. She could see that he was thinking about something.

"Yeah. I just talk to your dad. He says that Drew is getting crazier about you being gone."

"Oh. Maybe it is time to head back." She really didn't want to but she knew they couldn't stay there forever.

"I think we have to. Vince wants me back next week."

"I figured. John, this time has been great. I have really enjoyed spending the time with you. This has helped me heal so much. I am ready to be the strong person I know I am and handle this with Drew. Thank you for everything." She went to kiss his cheek just as he turned to say something to her and they ended up kissing. "I'm sorry." She pulled away and walked out to the balcony.

She couldn't believe that she kissed him but it was a great kiss even if it only lasted a minute. The kiss made her realize that she wasn't in love with Drew anymore. She knew she hadn't been for a while. Their relationship had changed because of the abuse and it couldn't go back.

"Emily, you don't have to apologize for the kiss." John walked up and stood beside her.

"I just didn't mean to kiss you. Not that it wasn't a great kiss, it was, and I just wasn't expecting to do so. And I am rambling." She laughed and looked away. He thought she looked beautiful when she rambled.

"Emily, there is something I need to tell you. That I should have told you before now. It is one of the main reasons I brought you here. And it is why I wanted to help you get away from Drew."

"Okay. What is it?"

He knew it was time to tell her. He wanted her to know before they headed back. He wasn't sure she felt exactly the same way but he knew she felt something for him. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"Just that I love you." He said before looking out at the ocean.

"I'm sorry? Did you just say that you love me?" She was somewhat shocked by the words but happy that he said them. She didn't realize that she wanted him to say them until he did.

"Yes. Emily, I love you and I have for a long time. I wanted to tell you when you started dating Drew but you looked happy and I didn't want to ruin that. But once I knew he was hitting you, I wanted to help. That is why I brought you here. I wanted to keep you safe from Drew. "

"Why didn't you tell me that was the reason?" She said sitting down.

"I didn't want you to feel pressure or anything. I wanted to protect you from Drew. I wasn't expecting anything. I just wanted to be your friend and help you. I didn't bring you here to make you fall for me. I only wanted to protect you." He sat down beside her and looked to her. "You know that right?"

"I know you only wanted to protect me. But I knew there was more when you brought me here. Based on how much trouble you went to so you could protect me. I wasn't sure exactly what it was but I knew it was more than friendship."

"I don't expect you to say it back. Because I know you don't feel that way. I know you feel friendship for me and that's fine. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"I do feel friendship for you but that's not all I feel. I don't know when it happened but over the last few weeks, I did fall in love with you. Everything I went through with Drew was so hard and painful. I never thought I could get out of it. But then there you were my hero. You came and saved me even after you were accused of attacking me. You don't know how much I hated that. I tried to get them to realize that you wouldn't hurt me without giving Drew up. I was so stupid." She got up and walked over to the rail on the patio.

"No, you weren't." John walked over to her. "You loved him and you wanted to protect him. But you were also afraid of what he would do. I do understand and I knew that was what it was. And the scene between us after he hit you looked bad. I was standing over you and you were telling me to stay back. Anyone who saw it would think I attacked you. But the cops know it wasn't me now. After you were attacked at the Hall of Fame ceremony, they realized it wasn't me because I had a room full of people including your family say I never left the ballroom."

"I'm just so sorry that you got blamed."

"Hey, it happened but it's over now. You are ready to face everything. To make Drew see that it is over with you and him. I'm not saying that it means that you and I are going to be together or anything. But your life is yours to do what you want."

"Yeah, I guess it is." She laughed. "And I should probably start now." She leaned in and kissed him again yet more passionately.

John was shocked when she did, but he was soon kissing her back just as passionately. Either knew where this would go but both knew they wanted it to go somewhere.

* * *

"God, Randy, Drew will not leave me alone." Evan said coming into the locker room. Randy was there with Cody, Ted and Mike. "I'm tempted to just tell him I was the one with Emily."

"Evan that is not a good idea. I can handle Drew asking me if I am sleeping with Emily. You shouldn't deal with that." Randy said looking at his friend. He knew that Drew would possibly hurt Evan more than he could ever hurt him.

"I have to agree with Randy." Ted added. "Drew is losing it and it would be better to have him think it was Randy."

"I know you guys are right but I feel bad that Randy is taking the heat for something I did."

"Evan, you can't tell Drew that you slept with Emily. Let's just let him think it is me at least until Emily is back."

"Okay."

Mike was smiling inside as he stepped out of the locker room to call Drew. He knew he would want to know this latest news.

"Yeah, Mike." Drew said answering.

"I have some information for you." Mike said.

"Someone heard from Emily?" Drew sounded hopeful that he had found her.

"No, but I know who Emily was cheating with."

"I know who, Randy."

"No, Randy wasn't it. He and everyone who knew are making you think that but it wasn't Randy."

"Then it was Cena. That is why he took her."

"No, just listen. It was Evan. Emily was cheating with Evan."

"Really? That is who I first thought of. I knew they were a little too close. He will pay for cheating with her, like Cena will pay for keeping her from me." Drew slammed the phone down.

"Damn it, I knew it was Evan that she was screwing this whole time. I will make them all pay." He walked out his hotel room and headed to the arena. He wanted to see Evan and get the whole story. Someone was going to pay for Emily leaving him.

Please Review!! My first solo chapter so, please be gentle!!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone for your great reviews.

I am writing this again because I am on spring break. Hailey will be helping me but I wanted to write some on my own. Hope you like it.

I can't thank her enough for taking over and doing this for me. She is the best person in the world. And an amazing writer. So, Thanks Hailey!!

Drew made his way to the arena and met Mike at the door. He wanted to know exactly where Evan was.

"Evan is in the locker room with Randy, Cody and Ted." Mike said as they walked down the hallway.

"Okay, I want you to get Evan alone. I am going to make him tell me everything about his and Emily's affair."

Mike nodded and headed to the locker room. He knew that no one knew he was working with Drew.

"Evan, man, can I talk to you about something?" Mike asked when he came into the locker room.

"Yeah, what's up?" Evan asked while playing cards with Cody and Ted.

"It's kind of personal so, can we go somewhere else?" Mike knew where Drew was waiting for Evan at.

"Yeah, I guess." Evan got up and walked with Mike toward some of the other rooms. "So, Mike, what did you want?"

"It wasn't me who wanted to speak with you." Mike pushed Evan into a room and shut the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Evan wasn't sure who wanted to talk to him. The room was dark and he couldn't see anything. He suddenly felt someone punch him and then carry him to a chair and tie him up. The lights flicked on and he saw Drew standing in front of him. "What do you want Drew?"

"I want to know how long you have been screwing my girlfriend." Drew sat in front of him.

"She isn't your girlfriend anymore. I know you broke up and you have no one but yourself to blame. Maybe you shouldn't have hit her."

"You don't know anything." Drew hit him again. "I am the one asking the questions. Now, how long have you been screwing Emily?"

"Emily and I were together once when she saw you go into Kelly's room."

"Liar. You and she have been screwing each other behind my back for months. I know you have."

Evan realized that Drew was not going to believe that he and Emily were only together the one time. It was no use in telling him anything.

"Fine, we have. Emily and I have been having an affair for months. Are you happy now?" Evan felt Drew hit him again.

"No. I want details."

"What?"

"I want details. I want to know where you were together and how often."

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I do. Now, tell me."

"Fine. On my days off I would go to her house and we would be together. Okay."

"Did you screw her in the bed where she and I were together. Did you? If you tell me the truth, this will be easier on you."

"Yes. Is there anything else?"

"Is that the only place you meet?"

"No. She would come and visit me at RAW and then we would go back to my room."

"How often?"

"Every time she would visit. You know how often she visited me."

"I can't believe that you would screw her. Did you have no respect for the fact she was with me? Did you think about that?"

"Oh god, Drew, you were abusive to her and cheated on her. She was only returning the favor. And you were the furtherest thing from our minds when we were together."

"You son of a bitch." Drew hit him again. He wanted to make him pay for being with Emily. "Did you enjoy screwing her? Did she tell you that she loved you? Did she?"

Evan could see that Drew was losing it but he knew that Drew was going to hit him no matter what he said.

"Yes. She told me that she loved me. Emily and I have been friends for a while and we do love each other."

"Were you the only one she was screwing? Did she screw Cena, Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes too?"

"No, she wasn't seeing anyone else but me and you." Just as Evan said that, Randy came in the room with Cody and Ted. A production assistant had told them they had seen Evan go into that room.

"Step away from him, Drew." Randy said to him. "It's me you want. I was having the affair with Emily."

"Stop lying Orton. Evan told me the truth. He has been screwing Emily." Drew turned to see Cody and Ted untying the ropes. "I'm done here anyway. Oh, if any of you talk to Cena or Emily, tell them when they return, there is hell to pay. And if you tell anyone about this, I will kill Emily once she is back. I know you guys don't want her dead."

Drew walked out and headed back to his hotel. He had told Mike to continue to watch and listen and see if anyone hears from Emily or Cena. He had heard from Vince that John would be back to work next week which meant he would have to bring Emily back. That would be his chance to get her and make her come back to him.

* * *

Randy had called Bret after he took Evan to the hospital. Evan had some bruises but nothing serious. Randy told him that Drew knew that Emily was cheating with Evan. Bret knew that he needed to talk to John and tell him. He also had an idea as to how to protect Emily. He only hoped that John would agree to it. Bret called the number that John had left for him.

"Bret, what's up?" John asked answering. He had been watching movie while Emily was sleeping.

"Drew knows about Emily and Evan. I didn't know that it was Evan she was cheating with."

"What did Drew do when he found out?"

"He attacked Evan. He is in the hospital. John, it is time for Emily to come back."

"I agree. Emily and I talked about it and she is ready to come back."

"Good. I have an idea as to how to make Drew realize it is over if you are in agreement?" Bret hoped that John would agree.

"What idea?"

"Marry Emily. If you come back married to her, he will get the idea."

"Bret, don't you think it will be strange if I come back married to Emily who Drew believes was cheating with Evan?"

"No. You and Emily have been spending all this time together. It would be possible that you and she fell in love and got married."

"You really want me to marry your daughter?"

"Yes. John, this is one way to keep her safe."

"Okay. I will marry her."

"Good. Then see when you guys get back. I will be at RAW on Monday. See you there and kiss my daughter for me." Bret hung up and once again looked at the photos on his desk. He knew this was the right thing. John loved Emily and Bret had the feeling that Emily had fallen in love with him

* * *

John looked at Emily after hanging up with Bret. Was it the right thing to marry her? He did love her more than anything and she did love him but was marriage right.

"Hey, who was on the phone?" Emily asked waking up. She had heard him talking.

"That was your dad. He said that Drew knows about you and Evan. Evan is in the hospital."

"NO! It wasn't Evan's fault. I was the one who kissed him first and led him up to his room." Emily started crying because Evan was her best friend and had been there for her when she needed him. She didn't want him hurt that was why she told Drew it was Randy.

"Emily, calm down. Evan is going to be okay. Your dad thinks it's time to go back."

"It is. I have to see Evan and make sure he is okay." She got up and started packing. "This is why I said it was Randy. I didn't want Evan hurt."

"I know that and so does Evan. He knows how much you love him. But Emily, there is something we have to talk about. Your dad had an idea as to how to keep you safe."

"What idea?" She stopped packing and turned to John.

"He thinks we should get married."

"What?" She was shocked that her dad suggested that.

"If we are married, then Drew will know it is over. I think he is right. Emily, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee to ask her.

She was shocked that he asked but she wanted to and that was scary to think about. They had only just got together. But she answered him quickly. "Yes, I'll marry you." She knew that he and her dad were trying to protect her. It might have been fast but she had fallen in love with John and she did want to marry him but she wasn't expecting to move this quickly.

"Okay, we will leave for Vegas tonight get married and be at RAW on Monday. You can see Evan and know that he is okay."

"Thank you for everything. I know this isn't what you want. I know you don't want to marry me." She turned away from him.

"Hey." He turned her to face him. "I do want to marry you. I love you and I always have since I first met you. This might not be the way I wanted to do it but I want to marry you.' He kissed her. "Now, let's get pack."

"Right." She finished packing.

She was glad that he didn't feel like this was the wrong thing. But she was worried as to what Drew might do. She also wanted to know if Evan was okay. She couldn't stand the thought of her best friend hurt. It wasn't his fault about what happen between them. It was hers. She kissed him in the bar that night. She led him up to his room. She had pretty much seduced him into bed. Yes, they both were drunk but she wanted to be with him to forget the awful relationship she was in and how much Drew continued to hurt her. She only hoped that John, Randy and Evan wouldn't pay for what she did.

Please Review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome!!

Co-Written with Hailey Egan. Thanks, girl, you rule!! And are an amazing writer as I'm sure everyone agrees.

* * *

John and Emily flew to Las Vegas immediately. Once there, they made the arrangements to get married. They brought the rings and got the license and headed to the Chapel of the Bells to get married. The ceremony was simple and they were soon married. After they were, they headed to the Sahara Hotel.

"This hotel is awesome." Emily said as she looked out the window onto the bright nights of Vegas. Vegas had always been one of her favorite cities but she usually stayed at the MGM Grand.

"Are you okay about everything?"

"Yeah. But we have only been married about two hours." She laughed and walked over to the sofa.

"I know. I meant about us getting married. I know it wasn't planned or anything but I'm happy that we did." He sat down beside her.

"I'm happy too. So, what now? I know we have to leave for RAW tomorrow. I'm nervous about going back."

"Everything will be fine. I'm not going to let Drew do anything to you." He put his arm around her.

"I know." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "So, this is our wedding night."

"Yeah, I guess it is. So, what do you want to do?"

"You have to ask that. It is our wedding night don't be so dense, Cena." She said with a laugh to him.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to rush her or anything.

"Yes, I'm sure. We aren't rushing anything. We are married. So, wait here." She got up and took her bag into the bathroom.

She changed into the white baby doll nightgown she had brought earlier. Once she was ready, she stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom. John was still in the living room of the suite. She started the music in the bedroom and lit the candles that were provided by the hotel. She slowly walked out into the living room.

"Hey, are you going to keep me waiting?" She asked him.

"No." He turned around to her. He stopped talking when he saw her. She looked beautiful. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said softly. She walked over to him and gently kissed him. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom where she had everything set up.

"Wow, you did all this in the short time you where in here?"

"Yes. This is our wedding night and it is meant to be special."

"Yes, it is."

He kissed her and gently laid her back on the bed. He removed what clothes he had on and did the same with hers. He slowly began to make love to her. He knew she still had some bruises from the attack and he wasn't going to hurt her in anyway. He wanted to take his time with her not just because of the bruises but because he wanted this to last with her. He wanted her to feel the love he had for her.

Afterwards, Emily snuggled up close to him. She had never felt anything so passionate as making love to him was.

"I love you." She said as she laid there listening to his heartbeat and hearing him breathe.

"I love you too, I always have." He whispered to her.

* * *

Drew had heard from Vince that John was going to be on RAW that night. He knew that meant Emily would be close by. He was going to make sure he talked to her and got her back. He wasn't going to let anyone take her away.

"Mike, have you seen Cena?" Drew asked when he saw his accomplice.

"No." Mike replied. He knew that everyone knew he was helping Drew. He was indeed a marked man with Orton, DiBiase, Rhodes, and most of the roster.

"If you see him, text me." Drew walked off and headed toward the locker room he knew was Cena's. He saw Bret standing outside the door talking to someone on his cell phone. He quietly listened in.

"Yeah, I'm here at RAW. I can't wait to see you Emily. Yeah, I will let you tell everyone the news. I love you. See you soon." He hung up the phone and headed into the locker.

Drew knew now that Emily was on the way to the arena and that she had some news. He was certain it was that she wanted to forgive him. He quickly left the area when he saw Evan walking with Triple H. They headed into the locker room that Bret entered. Drew had to know what was going on. He sneaked up to the area above the locker room and got close enough to listen in.

"So, Bret, what is this news that Emily is all excited about?" Evan asked. Emily had called him earlier to make sure he was okay and told him she had news.

"She wants to tell you herself. She and John should be here in a few minutes. Randy is meeting them in the parking lot."

"Great. I am looking forward to seeing my best friend."

"She is looking forward to see you too." Bret said just as John and Randy came in with Emily.

"Emily!" Evan ran over to her and hugged her.

"Can't breathe." She said as he hugged her very tight.

"Sorry." He pulled away. "So, what is this news?"

"John and I got married."

"What! That's great." Evan hugged her again but not as tight.

"Thanks. I was hoping you would be happy."

"Why wouldn't I be? You guys are in love and married. This is great."

"Thanks."

Everyone congratulated the couple and soon left the locker room leaving Bret, John, Emily, Evan and Randy.

"John, Randy, why don't we give Emily and Evan some time?" Bret knew that Emily wanted to talk to him about what happened.

"Yeah, l will be right outside." John kissed Emily and walked out with Bret and Randy.

"Evan, I'm sorry about what happened." Emily said as they were sitting down once everyone left.

"It's not your fault."

"It is. I knew Drew would get mad about us. That is why I told him it was Randy. I didn't want him to hurt you."

"It's fine. I am fine. Emily, what happen between us happened. I don't regret it because you needed me. I will always be there for you. You are my best friend and I love you Emmy."

"I love you too." She laughed when he called her Emmy. No one else called her that. She hugged him and got up to let the others know they could come in.

"I have to go. Call me later, Emmy." Evan hugged her again and left.

"Emmy?" John looked at her with a confused face.

"Emmy is the nickname he calls. So, what did you guys talk about while I was talking with Evan?"

"We were talking about Drew. It is time to end what is going on with him. So, we were thinking that we would go with you and you can tell him about you being married." Bret said.

"Okay. Let's go get this over with." She got up and headed out. The guys followed and they headed to Drew's locker room.

Drew had heard everything and quickly left his hiding place. He was seething that Emily had married Cena. She had moved on without his permission and that wouldn't be tolerated. He would just have to wait until she was alone and take her. He would make her fall back in love with him and leave Cena. He wasn't going to give her up. She was his and he would make her see that and destroy anyone who got in his way.

Please Review!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far. You guys are great.**

**Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I have been busy with school and Hailey was busy with her other story. **

**I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Emily and everyone headed toward Drew's locker room. But when they got there, he wasn't there. So, Emily knew that she would have to wait to talk to him. It was soon time for John to wrestle. Randy told him he would stay with Emily. Bret had to go see Vince about some stuff.**

"**So, what's it like to be Mrs. Cena?" Randy asked kidding Emily.**

"**Shut up. It is like anything else, it takes some getting use to. But I like it."**

"**Of course you do. I honestly don't know why John waited so long to tell you he loved you. If he had this whole thing with Drew wouldn't have happened."**

"**Maybe not. But John never told me until we went away. It is still so funny that he pretty much kidnapped me."**

"**Stockholm syndrome." Randy said with a laugh.**

"**Yeah, yeah, why don't you make yourself useful and go get me something to drink and something chocolate?"**

"**I'm not supposed to leave you."**

"**I'll be okay."**

"**How about you go with me and I'll get you a hot fudge sundae?"**

"**Deal!" Emily said quicker than Randy thought she would. "Let's move it Orton."**

**She pulled him up off the sofa and they headed to catering. Drew saw them leave and knew that John was in the ring and that Bret was talking to Vince. He just had to get Randy out of the way to get her. He watched from a distance as Randy and Emily got food from catering and then sat down. He had hoped that they would walk back to the locker room.**

"**You are such a chocoholic." Randy said as they sat there. Emily had gotten a double chocolate hot fudge sundae with chocolate ice cream and chocolate chips.**

"**Duh. You knew that."**

"**How can you eat all that chocolate?"**

"**I just can plus I have a huge craving for chocolate."**

"**Yeah, yeah. You don't have any other cravings do you?"**

"**No. I'm not pregnant if you are thinking that. I just love chocolate."**

"**Okay." Randy said with a laugh. "And I would hope you weren't pregnant because that would bond you with Drew forever."**

"**What makes you think the baby wouldn't be John's? Or Evan's?"**

"**Would be?"**

"**It would probably be Evan's but since I'm not pregnant, I don't have to worry about that. And this is a weird conversation to have with you."**

"**I agree so, let's drop it."**

"**Great idea, Orton."**

**Randy laughed because she always called him Orton. They finished up and headed back. Drew was still watching waiting for the perfect moment to take her. He saw that the hallway was clear and only Randy and Emily were walking down it. He picked up the closest thing he could find and hit Randy over the head before either had time to react. He put the cloth with the cholform over Emily's mouth and she was soon out. He took her to his car and placed her inside. He had made sure no one saw them. He headed off toward a location. He was going to make sure she was his again.**

"**Where are Emily and Randy?" John asked when he got back to the locker room and found them gone.**

"**I saw them in catering earlier." Maryse said.**

"**Thanks." John headed to catering but didn't see either. He continued to look for them all over the arena but never found any sign of them.**

"**I found Randy." Evan said coming up to John.**

"**Where was he?"**

"**He was in a room. Apparently someone hit him over the head and dragged him there. He didn't see who."**

"**Let me talk to him." **

**They headed to the first aid area. John had a feeling that Drew had Emily but he had no idea where.**

"**Randy, what happened?" John asked just as Bret walked into the room. **

"**Emily asked me to go and get her some chocolate but I didn't' want to leave her so, we both went to catering. On the way back someone hit me on the head. That's all I remember."**

"**It has to be Drew. But where does he have her?" **

"**I don't know." Bret replied taking out his phone. He called the police and Vince told them what happen.**

**Everyone started looking everywhere for Drew and Emily. Bret and John couldn't believe this. They had planned it to make sure that Emily wasn't alone but Drew still managed to get her.**

* * *

**Emily woke up and found herself in a bed somewhere. She slowly looked around and had no idea where she was. It looked like an abandoned house or something.**

"**You're awake." Drew said moving toward her. **

"**What do you want?" Emily asked him.**

"**You. You are meant to be mine and you are going to be." Drew sat down on the bed.**

"**Leave me alone and let me go. I'm married and I don't want anything to do with you."**

"**Well, what you want doesn't really concern me. As for your marriage, please, you can't possibly love him already. You still love me." He rubbed his hand over her cheek.**

"**I don't love you. You ruined that a while ago. I was afraid of you that is why I stayed with you."**

"**Oh, Emily. You do still love me and I am going to make sure you are mine and the best way is to make sure we are bonded forever. You belong to me."**

**He kissed her and she pulled away from him. He tried again and she still pulled away. He was getting very frustrated with her.**

"**Okay, I will leave you be for now. But let's see how long you can last without anything. I will be back."**

**Drew walked out of the room leaving her there. He knew he would have to make sure they were never found. He had to have the time to get her back. He wasn't going to let anyone take her again.**

* * *

"**We have to find Drew. I am not going to let him hurt her." John said as they were looking around Drew's locker room. They hoped something would lead them to where they were.**

"**Where would he take her in this city? He had to have planned it." Randy said as they looked.**

"**He has her at an abandoned warehouse." Mike said coming in. He knew he had to tell what he knew.**

"**You helped him didn't you?" John said slamming Mike against the wall. "Where is this building?"**

"**It is 1205 South Main. You can't miss it." Mike said. **

**John let him go and they headed out to the building. They only hoped that they would get there before anything would happen.**

Please Review!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to HeartBreakGirls54, RKOsgirl92, matthotty101, Queenofyourworld, Sonib89, I'mxAxRockstar, blackbear1020, miamitravel, Rhodes Princess, and Cena'sxGirl for all the reviews on this story.

I hope you like this ending. I am happy that my first story is complete. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this one.

A special thanks to Hailey Egan and Dejavu1978 for all the help.

Drew came back into the room and saw Emily was asleep again. He knew the medicine he had given her would knock her out. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She had always looked beautiful when she was sleeping. He looked at her and still couldn't believe that she was married to Cena. That was not in his plans, he was who she was supposed to be with and he wasn't going to let be any other way.

"Emily, you made the mistake of marrying Cena. I thought it would be fun to punish you but now I think it would be fun to punish him. He kidnapped you from me and proceeded to make you want him. I will not stand for that." Drew leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"John." Emily said in her sleep. It was obvious she was dreaming.

Drew knew she was dreaming of him and it was like another nail in things. He would make him pay for everything.

* * *

"I called the police and gave them the address. They are on their way." Bret said as he, John, Randy and Evan drove to the warehouse.

"Good. I am going to kill Drew for taking Emily." John said as they got closer.

"John, let the police handle this." Bret didn't want anything to happen to anyone.

"They can but I am going to make him pay first."

They arrived at the warehouse and saw that the police had yet to arrive. They made the plan for everyone to wait until the police got except for John. He refused to wait and let Drew do anything to Emily. He walked into the building and hear Drew not that far from where he was. He walked slowly toward the voice and saw that Drew had Emily on a bed and was sitting on the bed with her.

"Get away from my wife, Drew." John said walking to them.

"Cena, how did you find me?" Drew never expected anyone to come.

"Your little buddy Mike had an attack of morals. He told me where you were."

"She was never meant to yours, Cena. She was always mine. She belongs to me." Drew got up from the bed and walked over to John.

"She doesn't belong to you or me. She belongs to herself. She isn't an object that you own. She is a person. You never understood that. If you did, you would have never hit her."

"I did what I had to do to make her see what was best. It was her own fault for making me mad."

"It was never her fault. It was all on you. You hurt her over and over again. She doesn't love you anymore. Leave her alone."

"I am never letting her go. She will be mine forever."

"Never Drew."

John punched him and they were soon fighting each other on the ground when the police came in. They pulled them apart and arrested them both for assault. They took Emily to the hospital.

"Well, it looks like no damage was done and you can go home tonight." The doctor told Emily.

"Thank you."

Once the doctor had left, Emily turned to her father.

"Dad, I want to go to the police station and make them understand that Drew kidnapped me and that John did nothing wrong."

"Okay, once you are released, we will go." Bret knew that she wouldn't want John to stay at the police station when he did nothing wrong.

"Alright, here are your release papers, you are free to go." The doctor said handing them to her.

Once she was ready, they headed to the police station. Emily wanted to make sure that John was released quickly. She told the officer what Drew had done and that her husband was just trying to rescue her.

Once the police heard her story, they released John and arraigned Drew. He was charged with kidnapping and assault. His trial would be schedule for a later date and he was held with bail.

They headed back to hotel after leaving the police station. Everyone needed to rest before they left the next day. The last few hours really the last few months had been difficult on everyone.

"I am happy that everything with Drew is finally over." Emily said as she and John were in their hotel room.

"Me too. I'm sorry that I let him take you."

"It wasn't your fault. Everyone thought he couldn't get to me but he did. It just happened. I want to forget it."

"It won't be easy to forget." He walked over to the window.

"I know but I want too. The whole thing with Drew was a mistake. One I want to forget." Emily walked over and wrapped her arms him. "Let's focus on us and not on Drew."

"Okay."

Both knew it would take some time to heal from this assault from Drew. She had only just finally healed from the other. But John knew she needed to heal and move on. That dwelling on it wouldn't be good. So, he chose to follow her lead and let it go.

Emily was glad that John agreed to focus on them and not what happened. She wanted to put it behind her and live her life with her husband. Just like she had always planned. She had the life she wanted and now she could move on.

Please Review!!!


End file.
